Rape tragedy!
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Dawn is a new student at Belle Academy. After school she gets raped by Saturn. He blackmails her and rapes her again a few times. Her friends notice she isn't bright and cheerful as ever. In the meantime is Team Galactic after Dawn, but why? Find out through the story! Ikari, Contest, Poke. Oldrival in later chappies. And what's up with the new students? WARNING! RAPE AND SWEARING!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

This is my first multychapter story. I'll hope to update every 2 weeks. And if don't have at least 15 reviews for every chapter, I won't update..

So please R&R!^_^

**Chapter 1 - The new student and the Battle Tournament**

******Dawn - 14 years old**

******Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15**** years old**

******Paul - 16 years old**

**********Ash - 16 years old**

It's 6.30 a.m., a girl with blue midnight hair wakes up. Today's het first day at Belle Academy. She gets up, walks over to the bathroom and takes a shower. 10 minutes later, she's done and gets dressed. She puts on a white tank top, a blue miniskirt and blue boots with white knee-high socks. Instead of her white hat, she puts on a white hairband. She goes downstairs, but is shocked when she sees it's almost 7.30 a.m.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late for school!"

So she grabs an appel, grabs her pink school bag and runs to school while eating her apple. After 10 minutes of running, she stops to catch her breath, and continues to walk but she keeps her head low. But she doesn't see the person in front of her, so she bumped into her.

"Ow, watch where your going!" A brunette with sapphire eyes whined. She was about Dawn's age, wearing a red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. Her hair was in pigtails, covered by a red bandana.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"Dawn apologised. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Name's May!"the brunette greets cheerful."You must be the transfer student, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!"Dawn replies shyly.

"So, what class you have to go now?"May asks curiously.

"I've gotta go to Contest class, by M's. Fantina."Dawn replied while she looked on her new schedule.

"Oh, me too! So, let's walk together!"May proposed happy.

"Ok, fine by me!"Dawn agreed with a grin.

They walked together to Contest class. The bell rang, but they already were in class. Fantina was in front of the class and said:

"Today class, we have a new student. She's coming from Twinleaf High. Here's Dawn!"

The Dawn came in and introduced herself: "Hi, the name's Dawn. I'm 14 years old. I love shopping, cute Pokémon and the colour pink. And I'm a coördinator too."

"Thank you, Dawn! You now may sit next to May."Fantina said.

So Dawn walks over to the pointed seat and seats down beside May.

"Now class, for today we gonna do something special. We're gonna have a little Tournament. You have to compete with one different Pokémon each battle and the winner may have a battle with Grand Festival winner from Sinnoh, Johanna Berlitz!"Fantina said with a big smile on her face.

"WHAT!"Dawn shouted and she practically fell from her chair.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?"Fantina asked anxiously.

"N-noo...!"Dawn muttered, and sat back on her chair.

"So there are 4 rounds. Choose your Pokémon wisely!"Fantina wishes them good luck."The first round's battles are: May vs. Ash, Dawn vs Drew, Kenny vs. Paul, Zoey vs. Misty, Brendan vs. Ursula, Iris vs. Lucas, Cilan vs. Brianna and Conway vs. Barry."

The first battle is Ash vs. May. Ash chooses Infernape and May Blaziken. After a hard battle, Ash manages to win and advances to the 2nd round.

The second battle is between Drew and Dawn.

"So Dawn. You look like your mot a strong coördinator/trainer!"Drew said flicking his emerald-green hair.

"Drew, you don't know who your up against with!"the blunette answered with a smirk.

"We'll see. I'm then nr. 1 Male Coordinator in this school."Drew smirked as well and called out his thorn Pokémon. "Let's go, Roselia!"

"Buneary, spotlight!"Dawn said and called out her rabbit Pokémon.

"Ladies first!"Drew smirked.

"Oh, you wish you didn't say that Drew! After this battle you'll be crying!"Dawn shouted."Buneary, use Ice Beam while you spin around.

"Bun!"the rabbit Pokémon said it;s name and fired a beautiful yet powerful Ice Beam at Roselia while she spinned around. She hit Roselia and lowered it's HP.

"Rose!"the rose Pokémon cried in pain.

"Roselia!"Drew shouted shocked.

_"That girl is stronger than she looks. I better be_ careful!"he thought.

"Now Roselia, use Magical Leaf followed by Petal Dance."he ordered.

"Buneary, counter with Ice Beam, then use Bounce."Dawn said confidently to her Pokémon.

The two Pokémon fired their first attack at the same time. The two moves touched each other and the battlefield was fulled with smoke. Roselia couldn't see anything, but Buneary approached the thorn Pokémon. She jumped in mid-air, her feet shining in a bright light and hit Roselia with a marvelous power. When the smoke fade away, the children around the battlefield gasped. They saw a fainted Roselia and a still standing Buneary.

Drew was in shock. He couldn't believe he actually had lost to some pathetic, new girl. He returned Roselia, walked over to a bench and sat quiet down.

Dawn is happy that she won. Buneary came to her and sprang in her arms. Dawn hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Buneary! You were amazing!"Dawn praised her bunny.

"Bun! Bun!"the rabbit said it's name cheerfully.

"The winner is Dawn, so you may advance to the 2nd round!"Fantina said.

After 6 other long battles the 2nd round members are decided. The other student's who are in the second round are: Ash, Dawn, Paul, Misty Brendan, Cilan, Lucas and Barry. And the matches are: Ash vs. Brendan, Dawn vs. Misty, Lucas vs. Paul and Cilan vs. Barry.

The first battle is Ash against Brendan. The raven-haired boy uses this time a Sceptile and Brendan is using a Sharpedo. Finally after another hard battle Ash manages to win again and advances to the 3rd round.

The next battle is between Dawn and Misty, a red-haired with green eyes, wearing a yellow T-shirt, black jeans and clack flip-flops, She loves Water Pokémon.

Paul, Drew, Ash even all the others are looking to this battle. Dawn defeated the Male Top Coordinator in this school. Is she gonna beat the Female Top Trainer too?

_"I wonder which Pokémon she's gonna use against Misty."_Paul thought while he's looking carefully at Dawn's moves, studying them.

Misty sent out a Starmie. But Dawn knew Misty is only using Water-type Pokémon, so she sends out Quilava.

_"Why the hell is she using a fire-type against a water-type?! So now has Misty the advantage, but after the first battle with Drew I can tell she's very strong! She has beaten him with only 3 attacks. He didn't even touch Buneary! So this battle might be even more interesting." _Ash thought with a frown, while he was also studying Dawn moves as he maybe had to face her in the 3rd round.

The battle began when Dawn ordered her Quilava to use Swift.

"Starmie, dodge quick!"Mist yelled. But Starmie couldn't move quite fast on land. So the Star Pokémon was hit with a direct hit. "Starmie!"

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel, them Swift again."Dawn ordered relaxed.

The fire Pokémon rolled up in a flame wheel and charged towards Starmie. He hit her, then he quickly changes of attacks to Swift and hit Starmie again making the Water-type faint.

"Starmie, return!"Misty is shocked, but recovers fast. She walks over to the happy blunette who was hugging her Pokémon.

"Good job on you win! It was a great battle!"Misty praised Dawn and shook her hand.

"Thanks, you were great too!"Dawn said cheerfully and shook Misty's hand too.

"The winner is Dawn who is going to the 3rd round! Congratulations!"Fantina announced smiling."And the student who are in the 3rd round are: Ash, Dawn, Paul and Barry!The battles are Ash vs. Dawn and Paul vs. Barry."

_"Oh no, I have to battle against Dawn, but I have my special buddy. So this is gonna be interesting." _Ash thought while he looked at Dawn who was sitting nonchalantly on a chair drinking some water._"Look at her, she's not even stressed, but I really wanna battle Ms. Berlitz. She's the Sinnoh Top Coordinator after all. Sot his chance you got once in your life!"_

**So how was it?.**

**Remember if I don't have 15 or more reviews I won't continue!^.^**

**So pleas review if you wanna read the next chapter!^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 2 - The Battle Tournament ends**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

In the 3rd round, the first battle was about to start. Ash knew he had to use his buddy and he was overconfident he was gonna win.

"Now, let the first battle begin!"Fantina shouted.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"Ash yelled and a yellow mouse sprang from his shoulder on the battlefield.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"The blunette sent out a white with blue squirrel.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail,"Ash ordered. The yellow mouse's tail became of iron and he ran towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, dodge and use Sweet Kiss immediately after dodging."Dawn ordered her Pokémon.

Pikachu had almost reached Pachirisu, but the squirrel jumped out-of-the-way and blew a kiss at the mouse making him confused.

"Pikachu!"Ash yelled."Snap out that confusion and use Thunderbolt."

But Pikachu was still confused and he attacked himself with the thunderbolt.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge, the followed by Hyper Fang to end this!"the blunette ordered confidently. The squirrel discharged a blue lightning towards Pikachu, a direct hit, then hit her teeth grew a little and hit the yellow mouse with a powerful Hyper Fang knocking him out.

"Oh no! I've lost!"Ash yelled in frustration, but he soon calmed down when he picked Pikachu from the ground in his arms."Good battle, buddy!"\

Over with Dawn, this was her 3rd win in a row. One round left then she'd have to battle her mom. But something caught her eyes. It was at the other battlefield. There were Paul and Barry battling. She was surprised how well Paul battled with his Weavile. So much strength, but what harsh way he treated his Pokémon. After one last Night Slash, Weavile had beaten Empoleon. So she'd have to battle the purple-haired trainer in the finals. That's be an interesting battle.

"So the final is between Paul and Dawn, but first we'd have a break of 30 minutes, so enjoy the break and rest a bit, finalists."Fantina announced smiling.

Dawn was happy with the break and walked over to May who was chatting with Misty, Ash and Drew. Paul was also there but when she came he walked away.

"Hey Dawn! You're a great trainer!"May said surprised."I didn't know you were that strong! You even beat Drew, Misty and Ash, who are the best of our school., but Paul is the best of the best. But be careful, you never know how a battle with Paul will turn out!"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice!"Dawn thanked smiling.

"Dawn, where did you learn to fight like that? I wanna know, I wanna know!"Ash said excited.

"Ash, calm down will ya? Don't bother her, she's gotta battle Paul so she gotta rest a bit!"Misty yelled mad and hit him with her mallet on his head.

"Ow, why did ya do that?"Ash groaned in pain rubbing his hurt head.

"Oh, it's okay, Misty!"Dawn laughed. "I've been on a few journeys and I've also learned from my mom."

"Cool!"Ash grinned, but still in pain.

Five minutes still left from the break, so Dawn decided to look for her opponent, Paul. She soon found him at the battlefield.

"Hey Paul, let's make it a good battle, 'kay?"she said cheerfully.

"Who are you?"he asked blankly and pretty annoyed.

"EXCUSE ME, mister? We've met before. The name's Dawn!"she said getting mad.

"I don't remember."he said blankly again.

"You Think Your Funny, Dontcha?"she yelled mad this time.

Soon Fantina came by to stop them from fighting.

"Ho, Dawn, calm down!"she said getting angry."Okay people! Break's over now, so let's start with the final! Dawn, Paul, you ready?"she asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Okay, my precious darling, now it's your time to shine. We're gonna show Mister Jerk what we're made off!"she whispered while she was holding a Master Ball.

Paul then noticed the Master Ball she was holding and he was still wondering why she was this mysterious.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"he shouted and threw a Pokéball. A huge yellow Electric-Pokémon was sent out.

"Shaymin, spotlight darling!"Dawn first kissed the Master Ball, then she threw it which made a white hedgehog with green quills and a big pink flower on both of her ears.

Paul was totally surprised. He never thought that Dawn will have a Shaymin. It was after all a rare Pokémon and it was also a Legendary Pokémon. So this battle will be even more tough, he knew that.

"Begin!"Fantina yelled.

"Shaymin, use Hidden Power!"Dawn ordered. Shaymin was surrounded by small bright balls and she sent them towards Electivire. The Electric-Pokémon was hit by Shaymin's attack.

"Electivire, use Thunder!"Paul demanded. His Pokémon was surrounded by a bright yellow light and fired the Thunder towards Shaymin.

"Shaymin, quick use Protect!"Dawn commanded.

And the hedgehog-like used a protective barrier, so when the Thunder Shaymin hit, it didn't work because of the Protect.

"Now Shaymin, use Energie Ball, then use Hidden Power again."Dawn ordered her Pokémon. The legendary Pokémon made a ball out of grass in front of her mouth and sent it over towards Electivire. Then she immediately used Hidden Power after it. The two attacks hit Electivire both.

"Electivire!"the Pokémon cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"Electivire, Get up Now and use Thunderpunch!"Paul commanded yelling. He HAD to win this match, cause he just HAD to battle Johanna.

And Electivire slowly got up and ran suddenly towards Shaymin and hit her with the punch of thunder. But Shaymin was a Grass-Type, so Electric attacks don't have that much affection towards the hedgehog-like.

"Now Shaymin, finish this off with Psybeam!"Dawn said to her Pokémon. Shaymin fired a rainbow coloured beam Electivire knocking him out and made an end at the final battle.

"Electivire, return!"Paul said mad and walked away to the side of the battlefield to stare blankly at nothing.

Dawn was on the other side quiet, she knew she would now have to battle her mom.

"And Dawn! You're our winner, so you now will battle the Sinnoh Top Coordinator!"Fantina announced."So boys and girls, please give a huge applause for Johanna Berlitz!"

A woman in the forty's, wearing a white dress with a blue flowers print on it walked towards Fantina. She had midnight blue hair till her shoulders and deep blue eyes, just like Dawn.

"Hey, guys! So who's the lucky winner?"Johanna asked curiously.

All the students pointed at Dawn and said: "her."

"So Dawn is the winner? I didn't expect anything else from my daughter whom I taught everything I know, right Dawn?"Johanna laughed.

"WHAT?!"All the student gasped."Is Dawn your daughter?"

"Yeah, she is."She said cheerfully."Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she didn't!"They replied somehow mad.

Paul, Drew, May, Misty and Ash were speechless. Why would Dawn wanna keep this as a secret?

"So that's why she's such a strong trainer, thanks to her mom."a girls with pink hair and red eyes exclaimed.

"NOO! That's totally NOT true!"Dawn protested."The most things I've learned myself during the 3 journeys I made to Unova, Hoenn and Kanto. During those journeys I've learned a lot of things. I trained and raised my Pokémon myself making them strong, yet cute!"

"But when did you catch that Shaymin?"a boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes asked.

"When I was about 8 years old, I was lost in a big forest. For a few days I've been wandering for a way out, but I just couldn't find it. Some day I was looking again for a way out, then I found Shaymin in a bush all poisoned and bruised. I knew you'd need a Pecha and a Oran Berry to get Shaymin better, so I went to find those Berries. When I found them, I ran to Shaymin and gave them to her. And as thanks for helping her, she became my Pokémon!"Dawn told. "She was my very first Pokémon!"

"Oh, how cute!"some girls said.

"And mom? Let's get that battle started."Dawn exclaimed somehow nervous.

"You got it!"Johanna replied laughing.

So the 2 went to each side of the battlefield.

"Let this extra battle begin!"Fantina yelled.

"Umbreon, let's go!"Johanna sent out her dark Pokémon.

"Piplup, spotlight!"Dawn yelled and sent out her starter Pokémon.

_"So this battle is Umbreon against Piplup? I wonder how things will turn out!"_Drew thought looking to the mom and daughter battling against each other.

"My dear, you may make the first move!"Johanna told Dawn.

"Fine, Piplup use Bubblebeam, followed by Whirlpool!"The younger blunette told her Penguin-Pokémon.

"Umbreon, counter with Shadow Ball, then use Quick Attack!"Johanna ordered.

The small Water-Pokémon fired a beam made of bubbles towards Umbreon, while the Dark Eeveelution fired a Shadow ball at Piplup to counter. The 2 attacks hit each other, and the entire battlefield is filled with smoke. Umbreon looked nervous around him, but Piplup saw Umbreon's shadow and fired a whirlpool at him.

"Umbreon!"The Dark-Pokémon cried its name in pain. And he fell to the gorund.

"Umbreon! Get up!"Johanna yelled."Use Pursuit!"

Then Umbreon slowly got up, then dashed fast to Piplup and hit him with a powerful Pursuit. Piplup was hit, but he still stood. Both Pokémon were standing, but they were becoming tired and they panted.

_"I can see that they don't have much power left."_Paul thought looking at the tired Pokémon._"One last move to decide the winner!"_

_"I see that Piplup doesn't have much power left. I have to use all his strength in one last attack!"_Dawn thought.

"Piplup, let's end this with one last Hyper Pump! Give all you got!"She yelled.

"Umbreon, finish this battle with your strongest Faint Attack!"Johanna commanded her Umbreon.

So the 2 tired Pokémon ran towards each other and fired their attack at the same time causing a huge smoke covering the entire battlefield. The whole public waited impatiently to see who had won. After a few moments, the smoke disappeared and the everyone gasped. They saw a still standing Piplup and a still standing Umbreon, but then it happened: Umbreon waggled a bit then fell to the ground knocked out.

A huge applause was heard for Dawn from the students. She bowed politely, then ran to her hurt Piplup. She hugged him tight and tears from happiness were falling from her eyes. She finally beat her mom!

Johanna walked towards her fainted Pokémon, Umbreon looked sad.

"No need to be sad!"Johanna smiled.

"Umbreon!"the dark Eeveelution whispered sad.

"You did a wonderful job, I can see my daughter finally grew up."Johanna whispered with teary eyes.

Then Dawn ran up to her mother with Piplup in her arms. She put her Pokémon on the ground and hugged her mom tightly. Tears from happiness were falling from both their eyes. They smiled at each other happily.

"Congratulations, Dawn! I can see you have improved since you were 10! I'm impressed."Johanna praised her daughter.

"Thanks, mom!"Dawn whispered.

"But now, my dear, I have to go!"Her mother said.

"Where?"Dawn asked confused.

"I have a meeting with a few other Top Coordinator. I'll be back in a few days."Johanna explained.

"Ok, good luck, mom!"Dawn greeted.

"Bye, my dear!"Johanna said and left the battlefield.

"Ok, class! This was it for today! See you all tomorrow!"Fantina said and left as well.

**So how was it?.**

**Remember if I don't have 10 or more reviews I won't continue! u_u**

**So please review if you wanna read the next chapter!^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 3 - The rape**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

After Contest class school was out. Dawn chatted with her new friends till it was about 15.00 p.m.

"Hey, Dawn! Wanna come to the mall with us?"May suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go then!"Dawn agreed cheerfully.

So the 3 girls went to the mall. It was a big one.

"Wow, this mall is bigger than the one in Twinleaf Town,"Dawn exclaimed surprised."It's shopping time!"

After 3 hours of shopping later Dawn has bought: 3 dresses, 4 miniskirts, 2 tank tops and 3 pairs of high heels. May has bought.: 2 pairs of jeans, 1 belt and 2 shirts. And Misty: 2 pairs of shorts, 1 shirt and one pair of sneakers.

"Wow, Dawn! You bought a lot of things,"Misty sweatdropped a little.

"I know, bot whenever I see a mall, I have to buy a lot."Dawn explained."That's just how I am."

"Oh well, I gotta go."May said."I have to help my brother with his homework."

"And I have to go too. I have to feed the Pokémon at the gym."Misty said.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow!"They said in unison and parted their ways to go home. Dawn was walking through a dark alley and felt like someone was following her. She stopped, put her shopping bags on the ground beside her legs and turned around to see a teenage boy: about 18 years old, white, blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a silver uniform with a golden 'G' on the chest. He was smirking evilly. But Dawn felt like she recognised the uniform but from where? She suddenly became scared. What the hell wanted he from her?

"Hello there, Dawn!"The booy said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"H-how d-do you know m-my name?"She stuttered backing off.

"I've been watching you since you came to live here, my darling!"He explained with lust seen in his eyes while he came closer to Dawn. She didn't like the expression in his eyes and she backed off till she hit the cold wall from the alley she was in.

The man approached her, grabbed her wrists and tied the up with a rope so she couldn't move them.

"Wh-who are you? Tell me!" Dawn demanded, which earned her a swift smack across the face, making her wince in pain.

"Don't talk back to me, you little slut. Just look at yourself, short skirt, you're just a little whore looking for attention aren't you?" the man said.

"….wh-who are you? Please, just tell me that.." Amy asked, now scared.

"That's a good little bitch. Now just stay quiet and give me what I want," Saturn demanded, grabbing her breasts.

Dawn gasped, and would've struck him if it weren't for her bonds. "Y-you sick pervert! What are you do-"and she was cut off by a hit to the stomach.

"I thought I said no talking back to me!" Saturn shouted. She immediately shut up after that.

Saturn then started to grab and squeeze her breasts hard, making her wince in pain. He tore off her tank top, exposing her breasts, which already had marks on them from the squeezing. He continued squeezing them and pinches her nipples, watching the pained expression on her face. Dawn's screams of pain were like music to his ears.

After torturing her tits for a while, Saturn pulled her so she was forced to kneel on the floor. He unzipped his pants and revealed a large erection and put it near her face.

"Suck on it," he demanded.

Dawn just shook her head and did nothing. Saturn pinched her nose to force her mouth open and he stuck his dick inside her mouth.

"Suck on it, now. And if you even think about using your teeth.." he said smirking.

Dawn had no other choice but to agree, and she started sucking on it as she was told to. Saturn held her head with both of his hands. He thrusted into her mouth as she sucked to make sure she took it all in. Dawn gagged and cried as she sucked on him, she had never tasted anything this disgusting in her life, it was as if he never washed himself in his life. After about ten minutes of sucking and gagging, Saturn came in her mouth.

"Now swallow it," he said to her, keeping his dick in her mouth to make sure she does.

Dawn hesitated, it tasted bad as it is, and she did not want to swallow and keep that taste. She tried to look away, but it was pretty hard to do so with him in her mouth and his hand on her head.

"What are you waiting for? I said swallow it." Saturn repeated.

She reluctantly agreed and swallowed, nearly choking on it, but tried to force a smile. Saturn couldn't tell whether this was a real smile or not, but he didn't care. He pulled out of her mouth and raised her back up so she was standing upright, in a sense. He lifted her skirt up and saw her pearly white panties. He sniffed them, inhaling her scent, the aroma intoxicating him.

"Your scent…it's like a drug. Now I have to have you," He said, rubbing her pussy through her panties.

Dawn gasped at the touch and again struggled in vain to get free. The last thing she wanted was for Saturn to enter her.

"N..No, please…stop…" Dawn begged, "Don't touch me there…please, don't do it…"

"I'll do whatever I please with you. You're in no position to be making demands here." He said, being completely right. He continued to rub her pussy, moving his finger in circles, making her cry even more. He stopped and tore off her skirt and panties. Now Dawn was completely naked in front of him, and no matter how much she hated it, the blue-haired commander did not care at all. He adjusted her legs to be lifted into the air, leaving Dawn in a makeshift laying down position. He moved closer to her, listening to her begging for him not to enter.

"No! Please don't! Anywhere but there!" The blunette begged and cried, but to no avail.

Saturn rubbed his member on her pussy, then started to push in. Dawn still begging and crying for him to not to. At first it seemed like he would pull out, and Dawn thought it was over, when she felt a sharp pain inside of her as the Galactic commander pushed himself inside of her quickly, breaking her barriers, making blood come out. She screamed out bloody murder and cried more than she ever had.

He started to fuck her wild, going fast from the beginning. Needless to say, this hurt like hell to her. She bounced on the ropes, hurting her wrists and legs as he kept going in and out. Saturn grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, he continued to pump inside of her. He made sure it hurt her as he increased his speed and started biting her nipples. Dawn screamed in pain and was barely able to move her legs, not even getting close to him. She wanted to hit him so badly, but being restrained made it impossible.

Saturn kept pumping as hard as he could inside of her, enjoying her screams. Eventually, he shot out a big load inside her pussy, Dawn screaming out as he filled her up. When he pulled out, he just looked at her.

"You're nothing but a little slut, remember that." Scourge told her as he zipped up his pants."And if you dare tell someone about this, I'll come and have some other fun with you. I have people all over the school and I even have recorded this on a tape. So think about it wisely."

The he walked away before he untied her from her ropes.

Dawn was crying. Her body hurt all over: her breasts from the squeezing, her pussy from the smacking and her wrists from the ropes. She dressed up slowly with her ripped clothes and went over to a pharmacy. There she bought a morning-after pill and a bottle of water. When she was outside she took the pill and drank the entire bottle. Then she went home and went to her room straight away. When she was there, she lay on her bed and started to cry till she fell asleep.

The next morning, Dawn wasn't feeling too well so she decided to stay home to think about what Saturn said.

Meanwhile at school, her friends noticed she wasn't school.

"I wonder what's wrong with Dawn"May said worried."I mean, yesterday we had fun shopping, or maybe something happened after it."

"Let's go visit her after school!"Ash proposed.

"Good idea, I'm in!"Misty agreed.

"Me too!"May and Drew agreed in unison.

"Aren't you coming Paul?"Ash asked.

"Why would I visit that troublesome girl?"he exclaimed coldly.

"Because,she's your friend?"Misty exclaimed while she was getting mad. And to tell you something: NEVER make a girl mad.

"No, she's not!"He said grumpy.

"Ok, mister, now it's enough!"She yelled mad."You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"But..."He stuttered getting annoyed as well.

"No buts, you're coming and that's that!"She shouted mad and smacked him with her mallet.

"Ow,"He gritted his teeth in pain, but he agreed against his will.

Meanwhile Dawn was having a nightmare. She was in that alley again, but now it wasn't just Saturn, but also another unknown man with purple hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, black ellebow long gloves, a pair of white pants and black knee-high boots. On his shirt was a red "R" on the chest. They were raping her together. She just lay there defenceless screaming, moaning, crying and begging to them to stop. And when she screamed once again, she woke up screaming too. She was all sweating, her hair a mess, her nipples hardened and her panties were wet.

"Oh, it was JUST a dream!"she sighed in peace.

She got out of bed, walked over to the bathroom, stripped from her clothes and took a nice long, shower. After she was finished, she stepped out the douche cabin, put on a towel around her body and one on her wet hair. Then she walked over to her room and put on a white T-shirt with a Shaymin on it, grey shorts and grey flip-flops. When she was all dressed up she brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail, then she walked downstairs to the kitchen and made a toast. When the toast was ready to eat, she ate it and drank a cup of tea to calm down. Then she went to the living room, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. After a short while she became sleepy again and fell asleep with the TV on.

Meanwhile at school were May and Misty still wondering why Dawn wasn't at school.

"What could've gone wrong?"the brunette asked.

"I've got no idea, and yesterday we had such a good time."the read-head replied sighing.

"But Misty, do we actually know where she lives?"May suddenly asked.

"No….."Misty replied sweatdropping.

"Then let's go ask professor Oak. He'll know it for sure!"May proposed.

"Good idea, let's do it!"Misty agreed smiling.

So after class finished, they went to professor Oak's office. May knocked on the door and after they heard a "Come in" they entered the office.

"May, Misty, Can I somehow help you?"The professor asked.

"Actually yes you can."May replied smiling.

"We were wondering if you could give us the address of Dawn Berlitz, the new transfer student from Twinleaf High."Misty explained with a curious look on her face.

"Sure, let's see."He replied with a frown. He opened a shelf from his desk and looked a few moments for Dawn's file. After a short while he found it."Ok, it's Rosesroad 25."

"Thank you! Bye!"The girls thanked and left.

"Good luck!"Professor Oak wished them luck and closed the door of his office.

**So how wa sit?^.^**

**So sorry if I updated too late!.**

**And remember: 10 or more reviews or no next chapter.-_- **_**(****I'm mean.. mwahahahahaha)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 4 – The visit**

**Around 2 p.m. school was out. May, Misty, Ash, Drew and Paul were heading to Dawn's house. After 15 minutes of walking they finally reached Roses road. You could see that this was a reach neighbourhood. They walked past all those big villa's till they saw it: the largest mansion of all of them was of course number 25. The big mansion had a big outside pool and a huge roses garden.**

**"Wow, what a huge house!" May said excited with stars in her sapphire blue eyes.**

**"Yeah, I never knew she was THIS rich!" Misty agreed with a surprised look on her face.**

"Well, her mom is the Sinnoh Top Coordinator after all, so what would've you expected?" Drew asked flipping his emerald green hair.

They made their way through the huge, black gate, passed the big front yard with lots of blooming flowers and a fountain, then they finally reached the big dark wooden door. Ash rang the bell.

Meanwhile, Dawn was still sleeping, so when she heard the bell ringing she woke up shocked and fell off the couch.

"Ouch," she said in pain and stood slowly up. She rubbed her hurt spot where she fell on(her butt).

_"I wonder who came!" _Dawn thought curiously_." I hope it's not that man who raped me last night!" _She thought getting a little scared.

She walked slowly to the front door and look through the window to see who came to visit her. She sighed in relief when she saw her friends and not that stupid rapist. She opened the door and let her 5 friends in the big hall way.

Ash , Drew and Paul stood there and looked to Dawn a bit shocked.

"Guys, what´s wrong?" She asked worried.

The boys didn´t say anything, and Ash pointed to her shirt. She then looked to her clothes and realised you could see through her shirt. Dawn screamed and covered her chest with her arms.

"You don't have to look at my breasts, you fucking perverts!" She screamed towards the 3 blushing boys ."I'm gonna get changed so you wait in the living room till I come back!"

"Yeah, sure!" Drew said nodding still blushing.

"Go ahead!" May replied smiling.

"Hmpf!"Paul whined annoyed.

"Paul, be nice or else!" Misty warned him.

"Or else what?" he replied with a cold expression and slightly curious.

"Or this!" Misty replied and smacked him with her mallet which appeared from nowhere.

"Oww!" Paul grunted his teeth in pain and rubbed his hurt head.

Dawn sweatdropped and quickly went upstairs. When she was in her room she opened her closet and grabbed some clothes and threw them on her bed, then closed her closet. She took her shirt and shorts off and put on a pink V-neck shirt with long sleeves, a black T-shirt over it, a black mini skirt till her mid-thighs, pink knee-high socks and black boots. Her hair let she down without her golden clips. When she was all dressed up, she left her room and went downstairs heading to the living room. Her friends were chatting with each other, except Paul who was looking out of the window.

"So guys, why did you come here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Well, you didn't show up today at school, so we were worried." Misty explained. "Why didn't ya actually come to school today?"

"Well, I felt really sick and I had a heavy headache." Dawn replied lying. "So that's why I didn't come today."

_"She's liying, I can see that! But why would she lie to us_?" Paul thought when he looked into Dawn's sapphire eyes. They were full of sadness and fear.

"Oh, poor you!" May said smiling. "But are you feeling better now?"

"No, not really." Dawn replied sad. "I was sleeping when you guys showed up."

"Well, how about you go to her room and we take care of you?" Misty proposed.

"Yeah, good idea!" May, Drew and Ash agreed.

And Paul just said: "What a troublesome girl!"

"You guys really wanna do that?" the blunette asked with teary eyes.

"Of course!" May replied nodding.

"That's what friends are for, right!" Drew agreed smirking.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate-" Dawn began, but she stopped cuz she felt really dizzy. She wangled for a few moments, then lost her consciousness and was about to fall to the ground.

"DAWN!" May and Misty gasped in shock.

Dawn fell to the ground, but before she could hit it, Paul was the nearest to her and he managed to catch her in his arms.

"Good going, Paul!" Ash said smiling.

"Paul, bring her to her room! In the meantime I'll make some chicken soup for her!" Misty ordered.

"Got it!" Paul replied and brought Dawn to her room.

When they got there, he opened the door, walked over to her pink two-persons bed and put Dawn gently down in it and covered her with her pink blanket with a Shaymin on it. He put his hand on her forehead to check of she had a fever. She felt warm, but didn't have a fever.

He looked at her when she slept and sighed deeply. Why did she have to be this troublesome? He knew she kept something hidden from him, and whenever he'll get the chance to ask her when they were alone, he sure will do that.

Around 6 p.m. Dawn finally woke up. She sat down and looked around the room. What the hell had happened and how the hell did she get here?! She soon realised it was her own room, but she was shocked when she heard a strange noise. She listened better and found out it was someone snoring next to her bed. She looked at the snoring person and found out it was Paul, who was sleeping in a chair beside her.

_"He looks so cute and innocent when he's sleeping!"_ she thought and blushed at the same time. _"Bad Dawn, what the hell are you thinking? You cannot possibly like Paul. He's a cold-hearted, mysterious, grumpy, no-fun, sexy jerk!" _she thought getting redder all over her face. _"What the…. Sexy?!"_ she mentally slapped herself.

She was still frightened of the rape and didn't trust man very well. She quietly got up out of bed and wanted to pass Paul to get out of her room., but he woke up.

"Where do you think you're going, Troublesome?" he asked yawning and stretching.

"D-d-downstairs!" she stummered frightened. She was all shaking and shivering of fright.

Paul noticed her movements, and was surely that something was wrong with her, but what? "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! N-no need to w-worry!" she replied with a fake smile.

"You always say that when I HAVE to worry! So spill it out, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing, e-everything's fine!" she said and cursed him mentally.

"You're lying!" he said and began to approach her. Dawn, on the other side, who still was in fear from the incident backed off till she felt the cold wall from her room. Paul came closer and put his hands on the wall next to her head, each hand on each side of her head.

"Come on, spill it out!" he demanded with a serious look in his eyes.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Dawn suddenly became angry. "You're not my family and my personal life doesn't matter to you! So, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Ho, calm down, Troublesome!" he tried to calm her down. "And besides, we're friends, right? Although I don't really say it when the others are with us! And friends do tell each other when something's troubling them, so they can support each other through easy and hard times!"

"Yeah, I suppose so!" she whispered with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Maybe I should tell you!"

Meanwhile with the other four friends downstairs. Ash and Drew were snoring on the couch and May and Misty were bored. So the girls decided to prank the boys. The brunette ran upstairs and searched for Johanna's room. When she found it she grabbed her make-up and hair-gel and hurried back downstairs.

Misty decided to make Ash a clown and painted his face white, made his eyes blue, nose and mouth red and put gel in his hair to stick it up. May decided to paint Drew's hair red and stick it up so he won't flip it ever again and put a lot of make-up on his face. They even polished their nails: Drew's nails were red and Ash's nails were blue. The girls gave each other a big high-five and hid behind the couch with a camera to film and to take pictures when the boys will wake up. Now all they gotta do is to wait patiently till the boys're gonna wake up. And then may the fun began!

**So how was it?^.^**

**So sorry if I updated too late!.**

**And remember: 10 or more reviews or no next chapter.-_- **_**(****I'm mean.. mwahahahahaha)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 5 – The talk and the sleepover begins**

The next day after Saturn has raped Dawn, he went to the team Galactic base. He searched for Cyrus, he found him in his office. There he reported to him.

"Sir, I've raped the girl. And she didn't recognise the uniform, but she said it was familiar but from where. But that didn't she know though." Saturn said. "And I have it on tape as well. Now what should we do with her?"

"Good job, Saturn!" Cyrus smirked evilly. "You have the right to rape her again. I just heard from a grunt who spies on the Berlitz' place that Johanna Berlitz (Dawn's mom) is gonna leave town for a few weeks to Unova. Dawn's gonna be home alone for those weeks and I need you to record the rape again, because I need that little bitch for my experiment to take over the world!"

"Yes, sir! I got it!" Saturn said nodding." But when does Johanna leave?"

"In a week from now on, so make sure you don't forget and this time bring the new recruit with you!" the old dark-blue haired man answered smirking.

"Oh, you're talking about the male from the former Team Rocket?" Saturn asked with a confused look.

"Yes, now go and prepare you. You have one week, so don't make it a mess!" Cyrus said with an evil glint in his raven-black eyes.

"Roger!" the blue-haired young Commander nodded and left Cyrus' office.

Cyrus walked to the window and looked over La Rousse City. He had an evil look on his old face.

"Now Dawn, you'll have to pay for what you did to team Galactic two years ago when you lived in Twinleaf Town. You defeated two of my strongest Pokémon with your Shaymin. But if you haven't done it, then I couldn't have found out that you poses a marvellous power in you. With that power I can lure all of the Legendary Pokémon from around the world: from Sinnoh, Kanto, Unova, Hoenn and Johto. You already have Shaymin, so that's one less. But now it's my time for REVENGE! Mwahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

Now back to Dawn and Paul, who were sitting on Dawn's bed.

"So, Troublesome, what happened to you? Tell me!" he demanded with a serious and slightly curious look on his tanned face.

Dawn remained quiet for a few moments, she took a deep breath then she started: "I-I-I can't tell y-you!" she replied while tears started to form in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Why?! You can tell me!" Paul said getting more and more worried, but he didn't show it to Dawn though.

"Hahaha! Look at yourself!" May laughed and tears appeared in her eyes from to hard laughing.

"That's not funny!" the 'red' green-haired coördinator fumed." My sexy green hair is now completely ruined because of you and from that red hair gel!"

"Smile!" the brunette took a picture while she still was laughing.

"MAY, I all got them on the video!" Misty exclaimed smirking.

"All right! Good job, Misty!" the sapphire blue-eyed coördinator said happy and stuck her thumb in the air.

"It's not over yet, you two will pay for this!" Ash and Drew yelled while they ran to the bathroom to clean their faces and hair.

"H-he said he'll d-do it again, if I told a-anyone about!" she said getting more and more feeling like crying.

"Who?" Paul asked mad feeling like he needed to beat the crap out of that guy who tried to hurt Dawn.

"I-I don't know, but I felt like I've known his uniform from somewhere, but I don't remember from where." The blunette started to cry. She put her hands on her face and sobbed. Big tears were falling from her eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"Dawn…." Paul sighed and said for the first time her real name. "C'mon, tell me! Maybe I can help you."

"NO! You can't help me, get outta here and leave me alone!" she yelled sad still crying. Because she yelled she started to cry harder and she was little by little less breathing.

"Dawn, come on, calm down!" Paul said feeling sorry for the blue-haired girl. He leaned in and hugged her.

"Huh…?" she was surprised, but hugged him too with a tight grip. She sobbed on his chest. Paul petted her on her head uncomfortably.

"Paul, you just have to understand that I can't tell you. I'm sorry!" she whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll find out what's wrong with you in no time!" he assumed her with a small smirk.

_"I hope so…."_ She thought and smiled a bit.

"Now, let's go downstairs!" he said and whipped her tears away.

"Ok!" she agreed feeling a little better now. "And Paul?"

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Thanks for being such a great friend." She said smiling and kissed him on his cheek.

"Anytime!" he said blushing a little, but the red blush faded away and the lavender-haired trainer gained his cool expression again.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ash and Drew were still sleeping and Misty and May became to feel bored because nothing was happening.

"When are they gonna wake up?" May whispered annoyed.

"I dunno, but I´ve got a great idea!" Misty whispered smirking.

"What?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Shh, grab 2 buckets and fill them with ice-cold water!" Misty explained.

"Got it!" May nodded and hurried to the kitchen. She grabbed 2 buckets and filled them with very cold water.

Then she first grabbed one of them and brought it to Misty, who was giggling but not been able to be heard by the boys. May put it down, then hurried back to the kitchen again, grabbed the 2nd bucket and brought it to Misty as well.

"Now what?" she asked gasping for air, she put her hands on her knees and was catching her breath.

"Grab one bucket and go near Drew's head!" Misty explained still giggling.

"Why do I have to go near Drew?!" May complained a little annoyed.

"Because I say so, so just do it or else you're facing my mallet in the next few seconds!" Misty exclaimed while wanting to pick her mallet.

"WAIT!" the brunette yelled a little scared. "I'll go to Drew, but no mallet, PLEASE!"

"Shh, be quiet or else the boys are gonna wake up!" the read-head turned calm to the fuming brunette.

"Ok, I get it!" May whispered but still annoyed.

"So, when you are near Drew's head, I'll count to 3, you'll splash Drew with the ice-cold water, understood?" Misty continued from where she left.

"Yes, ma'am!" May smirked not annoyed anymore.

So they grabbed the buckets and went to the boys' heads. Then Misty started counting down: "1…2…3… NOW!" She screamed to May.

So then they splashed the boys with the ice-cold water. Drew and Ash woke up with a gasp and fell from the couch. They looked at each other and forgot the water. The 2 teenage boys started to laugh.

"Drew, you look extremely weird!" Ash laughed and grabbed his belly from the pain of the laughter.

"You're talking? You look like a clown!" Drew smirked while he wanted to flip his hair. "Huh? That's strange, where is my hair?"

Drew stood up and looked into a mirror, but when he saw himself he gasped: "MAY! What the hell did you do to my sexy hair?!"

"Hahaha! Look at yourself!" May laughed and tears appeared in her eyes from to hard laughing.

"That's not funny!" the 'red' green-haired coördinator fumed." My sexy green hair is now completely ruined because of you and from that red hair gel!"

"Smile!" the brunette took a picture while she still was laughing.

"MAY, I all got them on the video!" Misty exclaimed smirking.

"All right! Good job, Misty!" the sapphire blue-eyed coördinator said happy and stuck her thumb in the air.

"It's not over yet, you two will pay for this!" Ash and Drew yelled while they ran to the bathroom to clean their faces and hair.

When Paul and Dawn finally got downstairs, they saw a still laughing May and Misty and an annoyed Ash and Drew.

"What happened here?" Dawn asked confused.

"Humph!" the raven and green-haired boys whined unhappy.

"Dawn, Paul, you GOTTA see this!" May exclaimed with a big smile.

"What?" they replied in unison in curiosity.

"Can we use the TV?" the red-head asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure!" the blunette agreed still curious.

So Misty connected her camera to the TV and she clicked a few buttons, then a video appeared on the screen with an Ash-clown and a red-Drew. They were yelling at the two laughing girls and Misty and May were laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Oh. My. God!" Dawn gasped, then she started to laugh. "You two did this?"

"Yeah, me and Misty!" the brunette said proud and smiled.

Ash and Drew just gave their two life-enemies a death glare. They're gonna have REVENGE for sure. But they still needed to think about a plan to make the two girls pay for what they did to them.

"But, now enough laughing!" the blunette suddenly became serious. "I need to ask you guys something important."

"Yeah, what?" Ash asked curiously.

"Go ahead! The red-head said nodding.

"Will you guys wanna sleep over tonight?" she asked hopefully. "Please!"

"Of course!" May yelled surprised loudly.

"You don't need to be that loud, you know, June!" Drew smirked now flipping his usual green hair.

"The name's May. M-A-Y! MAY!" she exclaimed annoyed. How she hated to be called any other names then her own.

"Whatever, April!" Drew just loved to tease the poor May.

"You little..." she began but stopped when Dawn yelled: "ENOUGH!"

"Sorry Dawn!" she apologised scared.

"Geez, you two act like little kids!" the blunette said sighing."You already are 15, guys. So act like 15-years-old!"

"Yeah, sorry!" May sweatdropped.

"You too Drew, Apologise!" Dawn screamed at the green-haired coördinator.

"Why should I apologise to 'that'?" he asked bored.

"Oh, why you little..."Dawn whined. But then an idea popped in her mind. She grabbed her Master Ball out of her pocket and called out Shaymin.

"Shay?" she asked her name confused.

"Ok, Shaymin. We're gonna make sure mr. Arrogant here right away will apologise to May, understood?" she explained to her confused Pokémon.

" Shaymin!" the hedgehog agreed happily.

"Wait!" the green-haired boy became scared.

"What?! I don't have all night the time?"Dawn said annoyed.

"Sorry.." Drew whispered uncomfortably.

" What did you say?" she asked smirking.

"I said Sorry!" he yelled embarrassed.

"Good boy!" the blunette petted him on his head. "So you all stay over tonight?"

"Yeah!" they yelled in unison laughing.

"Alright!" the midnight blue-haired coördinator agreed smiling.

But Paul was this entire time quiet. All he was doing was noticing Dawn's movements. Seeing her happy melted him from inside. _"Good that she's finnaly smiling!"_Paul thought a little relieved._"But I still need to figure out what happened to her!"_

**So how was it?^.^**

**So sorry if I updated too late!.**

**And remember: 10 or more reviews or no next chapter.-_- **_**(****I'm mean.. mwahahahahaha)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 6 – The sleepover**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

In the next hour everything seemed like a chaos. May, Misty, Drew, Ash and Paul went home to ask if they had the permission to sleep over at Dawn. Their parents all agreed, so the 5 teens packed their sleeping stuff and hurried back to Dawn's place.

It was already 8.30 pm when they all sat in Dawn's large room. The walls were all pink with white stripes, in the middle of the room was a white 2-persons bed with a lot of pink and white pillows and a Shaymin blanket. Next to the bed on the right was a white desk with a MacBook on it and a pink computer chair with wheels. In the left side of the room was a HUGE walk in closet with all designer clothes and right across the bed was an LCD-TV of 100 inches. Basically said, a real girlie room.

"Wow, you sure have a big room!" her friends exclaimed shocked with wide open mouths.

"Hihi, it's not that big, you know." Dawn laughed sheepily and sweatdropped." But, girls, let's go change. You boys stay here and DON'T try anything funny, understood?"

"Fine!" the boys sighed dramatically.

"Come on, girls!" the blunette demanded and they left the room to the bathroom.

"We need to think of a plan to get revenge on them." Ash exclaimed while he pumped his fist in the air.

"But how? I'm still mad at them for doing that prank on us!" Drew replied flipping his hair and shrugged at remembering that red hair gel in his 'sexy' green hair.

"I might know something!" Paul said smirking evilly. He sure was going to have fun scaring the girls.

Meanwhile the girls were changing. They stripped off their clothes and put on their pyjamas. May put on a light-red tank top without sleeves with a cute Torchic on it, a darker tint of red pyjama shorts and the same colour red as the tank top ankle socks. Misty wore cyan-blue T-shirt with a smiling Azurill on it and cyan-blue pyjama shorts. But Dawn wore the most revealing pyjama of them. She wore a pink nightgown without sleeves, reaching just under her butt with a winking Shaymin on it.

The girls gasped a little when they saw Dawn's pyjama.

"Dawn, don't you think that's a little too revealing?" Misty asked a little worried looking at the blue-haired coordinator.

"I know, but I don't have anything else. My other PJ's are in the laundry, so they aren't clean." The blunette explained sighing caressing her night gown.

"Oh, that's a big problem though." May said worried too. "What do you think the boys are gonna do when they'll see you? Won't they drool or something like that?"

"I hope they won't!" Dawn shrugged at the thought. "But let's go back now."

"Ok!" her friends agreed and the three girls left the bathroom together.

Back with the boys.

They all were changed into their pyjamas too. Ash wore a plain white T-shirt and black pyjama pants. Drew only wore green capris' just under his knees without any shirt on. And Paul was wearing a pair of neon blue capri's and without any shirt too. The girls came chatting in the room, but then they suddenly stopped. May's and Dawn's faces flushed different shades of red and pink mixed all together. They were staring at Drew's and Paul's worked out abs.

"Like what you see, Troublesome? Paul asked Dawn smirking.

"Yeah…" the blushing blunette answered in her dreamworld without realising what she just said. Then she realised what she said. "I mean NOO!" she replied embarrassed.

"And you too, June?" the emerald-green-haired coordinator smirked flipping his hair.

"N-n-noo…" she muttered under her breath. "Why aren't you two wearing shirts?"

"Because, we don't sleep with a shirt on?" they replied in unison but it sounded like a question.

"You should wear a shirt, look at Ash. He does have a shirt on, not unlike two other guys we know." Dawn said pointing at the confused raven-haired trainer.

"NO!" they simply replied.

"Jeez, you two sure are stubborn!" the two girls whined at the two denying boys.

"Guys, enough!" Misty yelled having it done. "No more fighting!"

"Ok, sorry!" the four teens sighed annoyed.

"I'm bored!" Ash suddenly said. "What should we do now?"

Everyone was thinking for a moment, then an idea popped in Dawn's mind.

"I know!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"What?" her friends asked curiously.

"Truth or Dare!" the blunette replied smiling, bur she felt really odd. She had a feeling something bad might happen to her. But she put the feeling away and decided to enjoy the sleepover.

"Fine with me!" May agreed. "I'll start: Misty, truth or dare?"

"Truth, you never know what kind of dares May gives, haha!" she laughed a little nervous.

"Hey, that's not nice to say!" the brunette glared at her red-haired friend. "Are you in love with someone in this room?"

"Yeah!" the Cerulean gym leader replied a little embarrassed. "Now my turn! Paul, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I always go with dare!" the purple haired trainer answered with a smirk on his tanned face.

"I dare you to kiss Dawn!" she exclaimed with a triumphantly smirk on her face.

"WHAT?!" the blunette screamed frightened. She still hadn't recovered from the terrible incident she was through. She still didn't trust men that easily and now she had to kiss Paul. Why did this kind of things only happen to her?! "No, please, do something else but no kissing!"

"Sorry, a dare IS a dare!" Misty smirked mischievously.

_"What's wrong with her? Why can I see fear in her eyes? When Water-girl said about me kissing her?" _Paul thought worried_."So it has to be something about kissing or something like that, but I can't figure out what!" _

"Come here, Troublesome!" he sighed annoyed.

"No! I said I won't do it!" Dawn protested stubbornly in disagreement.

"Then if you won't do it, I'll do it!"Paul exclaimed getting more and more annoyed. Why would that Troublesome be so stubbornly?!

"NO!" the blunette yelled shivering backing off.

This was getting too much for Paul. He walked over to Dawn, leaned in and crashed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and struggled to break free, but Paul held her with a tight grip, so there was no way to escape. She kept on struggling and then tears began to fall out of her eyes. Paul felt something wet on his cheeks, so he opened his eyes to see what that was. But he widened them when he saw Dawn crying and stopped kissing her. The blue-haired coördinator fell yo her knees and cried with her face buried in her palms. Misty and May rushed to her and tried to comfort her. The onyx-eyes trainer felt guilty and worried at the same time. He just stood there and watched Dawn crying.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" May asked worried.

"Why are you crying?" Misty asked trying to comfort her.

"N-no, it's n-nothing!" she replied stuttering and still sobbing.

Paul came to her side and put his had on her shoulder. The blunette felt the touch and shivers were sent down her spine.

"Troublesome, I'm sorry!" he apologised uncomfortably. "Can you forgive me?"

"Y-yeah, it's alright!"she assumed him with a fake smile."It's not your fault at all. I just remembered something terrible that had happened to me."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that it's not my fault."he said relieved and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Hey, don't you think Paul has softened since Dawn came here?" May whispered to Drew.

"Yeah, he looks more... happy!" Drew whispered back looking at Paul.

"Should we continue?" Ash asked bored.

"ASH, can't you see how terrible Dawn looks?" Misty raced her voice madly.

"I see that, but this is getting bored!" he sighed in annoyance.

"Why you little…" the red-head yelled and smacked him with her mallet on his head.

"Oww!" Ash screamed in pain and rubbed his hurt head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were acting like a total jerk!" Misty explained angrily and put her mallet away.

"Ok, but are we gonna continue with Truth or Dare?" Drew asked feeling bored too.

"Yeah, let's just go on with the game!" Dawn forced a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll ask next!" Paul said getting his cold character again. "May, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She simply replied, but getting a little nervous.

"On whom do you have a crush on?" he asked with a smirk appearing on his tanned face.

May's face flushed bright red. "Um… why do I have to tell you all?" she said dramatically and overreacting. "Fine, the boy I have a crush on is…" then she stopped.

"Who?!" Dawn and Misty exclaimed with curious looks on their faces and widened wyes.

"The brunette took a deep breath, then she continued: "He has the sexiest hair and the most stunning green eyes I've ever seen. Although he is a big arrogant, self-centred, selfish and stubborn jerk who thinks he's better than me at coordinating, what's totally not true. often does act like. And that is-"

"It couldn't be me!?" Drew exclaimed smirking cutting May off.

"Uhm…" May stuttered embarrassed. "Yeah, you-" she was cut off again, but this time by a pair of lips crashing on hers. Her eyes widened when she saw Drew kissing her. Then she relaxed and kissed him back. After a few minutes, May pulled back for breath.

"Why?" she asked panting and confused.

"What why?" Drew asked confused too.

"Why did you kissed me?" she questioned surprised.

"Cause I love you too, duh!" he replied flipping his hair.

"Really?" she didn't believe him at all.

"Yeah, if I didn't love you, then why would I kiss you? You're so dense!" he replied smirking.

"I-I don't know what to say," she said shocked.

"Just tell me you love me too. That's not that hard, isn't it?" he assumed her with a smile. A real smile, not a smirk.

"I love you too!" she whispered happily and this time it was her turn to kiss him. And Drew kissed her passionately back.

"Oh, you two are so cute together!" Misty exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yeah, I wish I had a boyfriend too!" Dawn said sighing.

When May heard about the boyfriend thing, she immediately pulled back. "Wait a sec, who said me and Drew were together?" she asked confused.

"No one, but you two just confessed to each other, so I thought you two will go out!" the blunette explained with a sad look.

"So, what do you think April?" Drew said winking at the brunette.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh god, you really are dense!" he exclaimed annoyed, the he grabbed a rose out of nowhere. "Will you go out with me and b my girlfriend?"

"Off course!" she agreed happily and took the red rose from her new boyfriend.

"Yes, we have the 1st couple in our group!" Dawn exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ash asked bored.

"Do you begin to complain again, Ash?" Misty asked sheepily while she was getting her mallet.

"No, never mind!" he stuttered getting scared.

The other four just sweatdropped. Then an idea popped in May's mind.

"Guys, how about we watch a movie?" she proposed with a smile.

"Yeah, good idea!" Dawn agreed. "But what kind of movie?"

"HORROR!" the boys yelled in unison with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Right…" the girls sweatdropped.

"Then, it's decided. We're gonna watch a horror movie." Ash said happily.

"And now it's time for our revenge!" the boys thought mischievously while they looked at the three relaxed girls. Dawn was preparing the movie while May and Misty were sitting down: May on the couch and Misty in front of the couch. Ash sat down next to the red-head and Drew next to his girlfriend.

After Dawn had prepared the movie, she sat down on her bed, with Paul next to her. Then the film began. In the next two hours, screams, blood and crying were heard and seen. The girls all yelled in fear when something scary appeared on the screen and hugged the pillow which they held in their hands. But the guys were all thinking about Paul's plan which in they could take revenge on the gilrs.

The film was about to end, when the boys they needed to go to the bathroom.

"All of you?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Together?" May asked giggling.

"OMG! Are you gay or something?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Yes. No, we are going separately. An NO we're not gay! Why were you even thinking that?" they replied in unison glaring at Dawn.

"Oh, but you said you all needed to go to the toilet together, so I thought you were gay!" Dawn laughed nervously.

"Troublesome, do you think I'm gay? I kissed you, remember?" Paul replied angrily.

"Yeah, and I have a damn girlfriend!" Drew glared at Dawn flipping his green hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Dawn muttered. Anyway don't you need to go to the toilet anymore? The film is actually finished."

"Yeah, we're going now!" they yelled in unison while they ran upstairs.

"Jeez, what is it difficult to understand boys!" Misty sighed.

"I gotta agree with that one!" May said.

"So where are we sleeping." Misty asked curious.

"Well, the girls in my room and the boys in the guest room." Dawn replied.

"Ok, let's go then to sleep. It's already 3 am." Misty exclaimed sheepily.

"OMG, is it already that late?!"Dawn gasped shocked.

"Yeah, so let's go!"Misty replied.

So the girls went all to sleep in Dawn's large bed and drifted quickly away to dream land. But little did they know that the boys had prepared an evil plan to take revenge on them!

**So how was it?^.^**

**So sorry if I updated too late!.**

**And remember: 10 or more reviews or no next chapter.-_- **_**(****I'm mean.. mwahahahahaha)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter!.

**Chapter 7 – The revenge plan and the next days**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

In the guest room, the boys were preparing for their plan.

"Do you have the masks?" Drew asked Ash.

"Of course!" he grinned. "And Paul, you have the fake blood and the black capes?"

"Yeah!" the purple-haired trainer replied and he showed them to his friends.

"Dude, where did you get these things?" Drew asked holding up a bag of fake blood.

"I have connections," he simply answered.

"Ok…" the green-haired coordinator muttered.

"Anyway, the girls are all sleeping!" Ash announced still grinning.

"Good!" Paul smirked content. "Let's get this party started!"

Then the boys put on the black capes and the masks. On their faces and hands was fake blood on. They all had evil smirks plastered on their faces.

"We sure look scary!" Ash said grinning.

"Yeah, let's go now to Dawn's room!" Drew agreed.

So they went to Dawn's bedroom and Paul slowly opened the door. They saw the three girls sleeping peacefully in Dawn's large bed. They look so cute and innocent. The boys worked quick and quiet. First Drew and Ash hid behind the couch, second Paul went into one of Dawn's closets and started to make some creepy noises. Dawn heard the noises as first and woke up, then she tried to wake up her friends.

"May, Misty! Wake up!" she said a little freaked out.

"5 more minutes, mom!" the brunette muttered sleepily not opening her eyes.

"No, wake up NOW!" Dawn yelled freaked out.

"Wha…?" her friends said shocked and fell of the bed.

Ash and Drew saw all of this and began to snicker, but then Paul opened the closet door and gave his friends a few glares till they stopped laughing. When they were quiet, he closed the door and waited for the right moment to burst out the closet.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Misty asked concerned getting up. "Why did ya wake us up?"

"I thought I did hear something in the closet!" the blunette explained shivering. She searched for a flash light and when she found it she turned it on towards the closet.

Paul began to sweat from the waiting, but he stopped moving and waited for the girls to go to sleep again. In the meantime, the girls approached a closet, then waited a few moments and opened the door quickly. They took a breath and started to laugh: no one was in there. They took the wrong door, because behind them Paul came out another closet and nodded at Ash and Drew from behind the couch. They quietly approached the girls: Paul was on their left side, Drew on their right side and Ash behind them. Paul counted quietly to 3: "1…2…3…!"

"Boooo!" the boys yelled in a scary voice.

"What the…?" the girls turned around to see the boys and yelled at full power. Fear could be seen in their eyes. They ran frightened out of the room: May headed to the kitchen, Misty to the bathroom and Dawn to the living room. And Drew went after May, Ash after Misty and Paul after Dawn.

First May went yelling to kitchen with Drew after her. She went to a counter and grabbed the first thing she felt to protect herself from that creepy someone.

"Don't you dare to come near me, you creep!" she yelled frightened. Then she looked at the thing she was holding in her hand. "Cuz I have a plate?! Oh, man!"

"And what are you gonna do with that plate?" the attacker asked smirking.

_"Wait a min, I recognise that voice!"_ May thought starting to get angry.

"Hello, still there?"

"ANDREW HAYDEN!" May yelled mad. "What do you think you're doing?!"

_"Oh, oh,"_ Drew thought sweatdropping. _"She caught me!"_

"Answer me!" May demanded angrily.

"I'm not Drew! I'm one of the ghosts from the haunted house!" he exclaimed with a scary voice.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the Easter Bunny!" May sweatdropped and grabbed a frying pan. "Then how about this?"

"Huh…?" Drew said and May hit him with the frying pan.

He totally forgot that he was supposed to be a scary one. "Ow, goddamnit, May! Why the hell did you hit me with that thing?!"

"I told you were Drew!" May exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to hit me!" the green-haired coordinator fumed.

"Of course, it does!" she protested. "Why would you want to scare me anyways?"

"I told you I was going to take revenge, remember?" Drew smirked taking his mask off.

"No…" May replied sheepily.

"You sure are dense, April!" her boyfriend smirked flipping his hair.

"Ugh… Why am I even dating you?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Because I'm the sexiest guy in the world?" he replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"Hell NO!" she said laughing and kissed him on the lips.

Second, we are going to Misty yelling from fear with a masked Ash after her to the bathroom.

She ran to the bathroom, but forgot to close the door. But being the smart-one, she figured a way to protect herself. She grabbed the shower rail, turned the water to ice-cold and waited for the attacker to come.

Then Ash entered the bathroom, but being so dense, he tripped over the carpet and landed with his belly on the floor.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain, but got up and walked towards Misty. "Now I got you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Misty asked smirking. "Take this, you freak!"

Then she held the shower rail with the ice cold water in front of her and began to splash Ash. He let out a yelp when he felt the ice-cold water. His mask fell down and he was splashed with the water on his now revealed face. Misty gasped when she saw him, but then she started to laugh. After a few more minutes she turned off the water and laughed at the now wet Ash.

"Haha, you look terrible!" the red-haired gym-leader laughed and tears began to fall down from her eyes.

"Thanks to you!" he replied grumpy. "Why did you even do that?!"

"You deserved it for trying to scare me!" Misty exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh man! Why did this revenge plan have to turn out like this?" Ash asked himself feeling like crying.

"But Ash, you better get changed." Misty said worried. "If you don't you'll catch a cold."

"Since when do you worry about me?" the raven-haired trained asked grinning.

"Since never!" she yelled nervously and slightly blushing.

"Oh, right. But I never catch a- HATJEOH!" Ash sniffled.

"What were you saying?" Misty asked sheepily.

"Never mind!" the male trained said annoyed.

"HAHA!" Misty laughed.

"It's not funny!" Ash whined. "Stop laughing!"

"Haha, I can't stop!" she said laughing. "You were (haha) saying that you (haha) never got a cold, but (haha) then you sneezed!"

"HAHA, that's so funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Ash, you'll never change!" She said whipping her tears away.

"Why are you whipping your eyes? Did you cry? Are you sad?" he asked worried.

"No, you dense one, I got tears from laughing." She explained happily. "You sure are dense."

"You meanie!" Ash said and stuck his tongue out.

And last Dawn was running towards the living room with Paul behind him. She was screaming bloody murder, grabbing a few pillows and threw them at the 'attacker'. But Paul dodged them easily. He was getting tired of running in circles, so he charged at Dawn and grabbed her wrist. Dawn began to scream harder when she felt being grabbed. She pulled her hand towards herself, but it was no use. She closed her eyes and waiter for what was about to happen. But noting came: Paul let go off her hand and was about to say something to her, but Dawn took her chance and ran away behind the couch with Paul in front of it.

"Who the hell are you?!" the blunette asked yelling frightened.

"You know me very well!" Paul exclaimed in a scary voice.

"I-I've never seen you before in my life!" Dawn yelled again getting more and more scared.

But then Paul ran to the right side after Dan. The girl being scared shouted and ran across the room to a dead end.

_"Shit, I'm trapped!" _she thought and cursed herself mentally. Then she turned around to see Paul approaching her and started to back off till she felt the cold wall. But then she noticed something about her attacker: he was wearing the same blue capri's just like Paul.

"Don't you know who I am, Troublesome?" Paul asked in a scary voice.

"Oh, I sure do!" she responded getting angry. "You are a grumpy purple-haired trainer who is only wearing a pair of neon blue capri's, calls me Troublesome all the time, doesn't remember my name and comments on everything he doesn't like, am I right?"

"Damn you!" Paul replied coldly.

"I knew it!" she said angrily and took his mask off of his face revealing his usual annoyed look. "Stay!"

Paul gave her a confused look, but she ignored him. The blunette walked to the other side of the room and picked a few pillows of the floor. Then she suddenly ran towards Paul and attacked him with the pillows.

"What the…?" he started but got hit by a pillow by Dawn.

"HA, gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly.

"So, you're playing dirty?" he asked pretty annoyed.

"What are you saying?" she asked confused.

Paulo didn't reply, he just walked over to Dawn, grabbed her wrists and began to tickle her. First was Dawn surprised, but after a few moments she began to laugh and struggled to get free. Then Paul pushed her to the floor and got on top of her. He then continued to tickle her. Dawn just lay there laughing with tears in her eyes and closed her eyes. But she immediately opened them when she felt something heavy o her body. She widened them when she saw Paul on top of her,

"Paul, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled angrily. "Get off me!"

"No!" he simply answered.

"Come on, just get the hell off me!" she screamed struggling to escape, but it was no use: his grip was too strong.

"Sorry, no can do!" he replied coldly.

Just then Drew and May came from the kitchen and Misty and Ash from the bathroom chatting, but when they saw Paul on top of Dawn, they became quiet with widened eyes.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Drew asked smirking.

"Damn you, Paul! Get off of her!" May and Misty yelled in unison. Misty then grabbed her mallet and smacked his head with it and then together with May she pulled him from Dawn and threw him to Drew and Ash and the boys fell all to the floor, with Ash on it, then Drew on Ash and Paul on top of Drew.

"Ow, mommy!" Ash whined unhappy. "Get off me, guys. You're heavy!"

And so Paul got up with Drew after him, then Ash got up.

"Ow, May and Misty, why did ya throw Paul at us?" Drew yelled angrily.

"You two were the nearest to us!" May explained sheepily.

"And Misty, why did you hit me with that idiotic mallet of yours?" Paul whined annoyed.

"Because you were hurting Dawn!" she exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"I wasn't! I was just tickling her!" he protested annoyed.

"Guys, stop fighting!"Dawn said a little sad.

"Yeah, yeah!"Misty replied angry. "That's what they all say!"

"I really was ding that!" Paul fumed angrily.

"May, that's not a reason to throw Paul at us!" Drew scolded flipping his hair.

"That IS a reason, you jerk!" she replied becoming angry.

Dawn was having it with her friends fighting like that, so she had to make an end at it.

"NOW IT'S ENOUGH, YOU FIGHTING CHICKENS!" she yelled."ARE WE IN A FOOTBALL STADIUM OR SOMETHING?!"

May, Drew, Paul and Misty suddenly stopped arguing and looked at the angry blunette.

"Why are you four fighting about? I just don't know why!" she said pretty annoyed. She looked at Paul and Misty. "You two are fighting about a stupid mallet." Then she looked at May and Drew."And you two are fighting about why May and Misty threw Paul to you and Ash."

"Yeah..."May, Misty and drew replied embarrassed.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight. You don't fight with your friends!" the blunette said sighing.

"We're sorry!" May, Misty and Drew apologised still embarrassed. But Paul just stood there with a cold expression on his tanned face.

"Paul, please apologise too!"Dawn begged sad.

"Why should I?" he asked coldly.

"Misty, give me that mallet of yours!" the blunette demanded getting mad again.

"Yes, ma'am!" Misty obeyed and gave the female coördinator her mallet.

"Mister Cold-Jerk, I'll teach you not to disobey me!" She said angry and began to hit Paul with the mallet a few times.

"Jeez, stop it, Troublesome!" Paul nearly yelled them grabbed the mallet from her and threw it away."Stop it already!"

Dawn froze from the sudden action from Paul. She stood there and was about to cry. Her eyes were already full of tears.

"I don't like when people fight!" she said sad."Something really bad has happened to me and I felt really defenseless there. I wanted to feel safe with my friends, but that didn't happen. It made me really sad!"

"Oh, Dawn!" May and Misty replied feeling sorry.

"Group hug!"Ash yelled and hugged his friends. They stood in the embrace for a few minutes, even Paul hugged them too.

After the hug, they went to sleep: the girls in Dawn's room and the boys in the guest room. They slept peacefully that night.

The next few days weren't very special. The six friends were mostly at school and Johanna was back from the meeting, but she had to go to Unova in a few days, so Dawn had spent almost all the time with her mother.

And in the meantime with Saturn and the male from Team Rocket were preparing for the rape. And Cyrus was giving them instructions on how to do it this time. But Dawn was going to meet a hard time that she will never forget.

"Dawn, I'll make you regret for destroying Team Galactic 2 years ago!" Cyrus thought evilly as he looked over LaRousse City.

**So how was it?^.^**

**So sorry if I updated too late!.**

**And remember: 10 or more reviews or no next chapter.-_- **_**(****I'm mean.. mwahahahahaha)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 7.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter! .

**_WARNING: Rape scenes! Don't read if you're offended by that! _**

PS. Sorry I've updated too late, I've been busy with exams and hobbies, so sorry! O.0

**Chapter 8 – Another rape?**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

Today was the day that Johanna had to leave to Unova. She had already packet her luggage and was about to leave the town. Dawn gave her a last hug.

Johanna was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a light-blue cardigan beneath it, red jeans and white flaps. Dawn on the other hand was wearing a pink dotted T-shirt, black jeans, white and pink knee-high strapped socks and black Converse. She also had her hair in a high pony-tail and pink clips.

"Dawn, remember no parties, but you can always invite friends for a sleepover!" Johanna warned her daughter.

"Yes, mom! Now go, or you'll miss the train!" Dawn laughed and pushed her mother towards the front door.

"I'll miss you, sweetie! And it's only a couple of weeks!" the older blunette replied with tears in her sapphire eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry! You'll make me cry too, and I don't wanna cry!" the younger blunette said also getting teary eyes.

"Oh, Dawn! I'm sorry that I have to leave!" Johanna apologised sad to her only daughter.

"It's okay! Go now!" Dawn confirmed her leaving mom.

Johanna looked at the clock: 7.45 a.m. it said. The train will leave at 8.10 a.m. And it was 20 minutes with the car to the train station.

"Oh, god! I'm late!" Johanna shrieked. She quickly grabbed her luggage and ran towards her car. "Bye, Dawn!"

"Bye, mom! Have a safe trip!" the younger blunette shouted to her mom and closed the door.

"(sigh), she's finally!" she sighed in relief. "Now, I'm gonna enjoy these free weeks. I'm gonna call May and Misty tomorrow for a sleepover again!"

So she went to the living room and turned on the TV, she sat on the couch and watched the whole day TV. But little did she know that something big will happen tonight to her that might change her whole life.

Now let's go to Saturn and his new friend.

"Today's the big day!" Saturn exclaimed mischievously.

"Yeah, we've been working very hard for the past few weeks, so tonight we'll have some fun!" the male recruit from Team Rocket responded. He had lavender purple shoulder-length hair and bright, green eyes. He wasn't wearing his Team-Rocket uniform, but he wore the Team-Galactic uniform due to the fact that he was a Galactic Commander. The uniform was a long-sleeved top, the sleeves were black and the top was white. In the middle there was a black stripe and a golden 'G', a pair of black-striped pants and white boots under the pants. "But whose the girl? I've been wondering for a while now!"

"Her name is Dawn Berlitz. She's an only child and lives with her mother in LaRousse City and she's 14 years old. Her birthday is March 30th 1998 and she attends Belle Academy. She has midnight-blue waist-length hair and sapphire blue eyes. She's captain of the Cheerleaders-squad. She has 5 friends: 3 boys and 2 girls. All of them are top trainers or top coordinators at their school. She also has a legendary Pokémon, Shaymin. She had defeated us with it. That's what says in her file!" Saturn told his new friend.

"Hmm, interesting!" the green-eyed Commander whimpered. "I'm looking forward to meet her!"

Saturn ignored him at looked at the clock: 8.45 p.m. They had to be at Dawn's place at 9.30 p.m.

"Let's go already!" he said rushed. "We only have 45 minutes left!"

"Let's go already!" he said rushed. "We only have 45 minutes left!"

"Right behind you!" his friend answered. Team Galactic had defeated Team Rocket and James is now a Commander too.

So they left the base and headed to a Team Galactic helicopter and arrived at Dawn's house around 9.25 p.m.

Meanwhile with Dawn. She was already sleeping. Her window was left open for fresh air to come into her room. But that wasn't a smart move, because James noticed it and they got in the house by climbing through the window. After they were in her room, they walked over to her and looked at her. She was peacefully sleeping.

James had a camera with him, he put it on Dawn's desk to film the sex they'll have.

"How are we gonna wake her up?" James asked whispering not wanting to wake her up yet.

"We have to get her naked first, then we just do our thing and leave after it!" Saturn explained whispering. He then grabbed a pair of scissors from a bag he got with him and held them in his hand.

James in the meantime gently and quickly threw Dawn's blanket on the pink-carpeted floor. She was wearing a pink nightgown and plain white panties. Saturn walked to her and carefully cut her nightgown and panties. After he did that, he got a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Dawn's wrists to the bedhead. Soon was Dawn naked and handcuffed. But then she stirred and opened an eye to see why it was so cold, and she widened them she saw Saturn smirking with lust in his eyes and an unknown male beside him. Wait a sec, this couldn't be true, could it? Was her nightmare becoming true? She instantly recognised Saturn from last time and the other male from her dream. But why were they here? She tried to move, but it was no use. She was still handcuffed, but she was terrified and shocked when she found out she was naked.

"Hello, Dawn!" the blue-haired Commander greeted with an evil smirk on his face.

"You, you're the one that raped me!" she muttered getting terrified. She knew that this wasn't going to any good.

"Oh, so you still remember me, I see?" he asked getting horny seeing Dawn naked.

"Of course, I could have been pregnant because of you and I lost my virginity to you, you creep!" she complained scared and angry at the same time.

"Now, now! Don't be so dramatic!" he smirked. "Tonight we're gonna have some fun again, but this time I brought a friend of mine along to enjoy it too!"

"NO! You better stay away from me, you monsters!" she stated cursing the two Commanders deeply.

"Introduce yourself!" Saturn ordered completely ignoring the blunette.

"The name's James, and I'm from Team Rocket, but now I'm part of Team Galactic as a Commander!" James introduced himself coolly.

_"Team Galactic__?" _Dawn thought for a moment. _"Where did I hear that before?"_

**Flashback starts…**

A 12-year-old blunette was sweating and panting tiredly. A blue-haired man somewhere in the 30's wearing a silver uniform with a golden 'G' on it stood opposite of her. The blunette was battling against him. Shaymin against Crobat and Weavile. Another blue-haired boy around the 16 years old wearing the same uniform was beside the older one. He looked a lot like the boy who had raped Dawn.

The 3 Pokémon were already tired and had not much health points left. Someone had to end this battle quick.

"Shaymin, let's finish this off!" Dawn screamed confidently. "Use Psybeam!"

"Crobat, counter with Air Slash and Weavile use Ice Punch!" the older blue-haired man demanded.

The grass-hedgehog fired a multi-coloured beam at the 2 enemy-Pokémon, while the purple bat charged toward Shaymin to slash her and the Ice-cat ran towards Shaymin to hit her with her fist made out of ice. But before they even could reach Shaymin, the Psybeam had reached them first. It was a critical hit and the two Pokémon fell knocked out on the ground.

Dawn ran towards Shaymin and hugged her tired hedgehog.

"Shaymin, we did it!" She cheered with teary eyes.

"Shay, Shay!" the hedgehog whispered tired, but still happy that they had defeated Team Galactic.

In the meantime Cyrus and Saturn were saved by a Team Galactic helicopter.

"Dawn, you managed to defeat Team Galactic for now, but I'll make sure you'll pay for this. Just you wait, I'm going to take revenge on you! Until we meet again!" Cyrus shouted while he was escaping.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say!" Dawn screamed but didn't believe him. And yet Cyrus had had revenge on her and he still wasn't finished with it.

**Flashback ends…**

Dawn soon all remembered it. Her eyes grew wider and they filled with hatred.

"You, you were the one beside him 2 years, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's right!" Saturn replied smirking. "So, you've finally remembered?"

"And that man was the leader of Team Galactic. His name was…Cylan? No, Cynan? That's not true either! Cyrus! It was Cyrus!" she said full of anger. _"And he was right when he said he would take revenge on me. How could I have been so stupid?"_ she thought sadly.

"But here's the funny part, Cyrus had been examining you for the past 2 years and he had discovered something!" Saturn said smirking. "He said something about a power within you that you attract all the Legendary Pokémon in the whole world!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" she shouted not believing him.

"But anyways let's start the fun, James!" the blue-haired Commander replied ignoring Dawn completely.

"Right!" James agreed and began to unzip his pants.

"NO!" she screamed bloody murder.

But they didn't listen to her. The next 2 hours of something like that will be like hell has come down to earth to her. Then she remembered the dream(**_nightmare_**) from the night after she was raped for the first time. It was gonna come true and she hated it.

After James had unzipped his pants the torture began. Saturn began to squeeze her breasts and to pinch her nipples while James lowered his head to her clit and began to lick her juices. It tasted like honey to him, so James started to suck on it. Dawn on the other hand began to cry and to scream from pain and shock.

"Please, STOP!" she begged them screaming.

But they didn't listen, they just continued to rape her. For a while they continued to squeeze her breasts and to lick her juices, sometimes changing till they made her cum. James' was now full in erection. He brought it at Dawn's mouth and demanded:

"Suck on it!"

"Don't think so!" she complained protesting. She didn't want his dick in her mouth to taste that bad taste.

"You little bitch!" he whined angrily and grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them roughly. Of course Dawn opened her mouth to scream, but James took his chance and inserted his dick in her mouth. Out her mouth just came a muffled scream. James started to bounce his hips against her mouth pumping in and out roughly. That made Dawn almost gag. After a short while, James cummed in her mouth splashing Dawn with sperm all over her face, but mostly in her mouth. Dawn had never, I repeat NEVER tasted something that disgusting.

"SWALLOW IT!" James demanded seriously.

"Mhm!" she shook her head stubbornly.

"If you don't swallow it, I'll fuck your little asshole with Saturn's dick in your pussy. The lady chooses!" He warned her smirking.

Dawn froze for a second and thought really good. She didn't want to be fucked, nor she didn't want to swallow the cum. Though she chose to swallow it. With a deep sigh she swallowed it finally.

"Good girl!" James praised her evilly. "Because you were a good little bitch, we'll just do it!"

"What?!" she gasped horrified. "NO! I did swallow it like you said! Please, don´t do it!"

In the meantime with Paul, he was twisting and all moving in his bed. He saw in his dream Shaymin. She was screaming her own name like she was trying to tell Paul something. Then something strange happened: Shaymin began to speak English.

"PAUL! Dawn is in danger, she needs you!" the hedgehog warned him sadly.

"What the hell?! How can you talk in Arceus' name?!" Paul wondered confused.

"That doesn't matter! Just go to her, Paul!" the Legendary Pokémon replied all sad.

"What happened to Troublesome this time? She gets so easily in trouble!" he complained coldly.

"There's no time to explain. JUST HURRY!" Shaymin yelled mad and sad. "She needs you!"

That made Paul wake up. He was in his room again, but not for long. He quickly got up and changed his pyjamas for a black hoodie, dark washed jeans and black Vanz. After he was ready, he got out of the window, not wanting to wake up his brother, Reggie. Something was bothering him while he was running towards Dawn's house. He was feeling upset for someone wanting to hurt Dawn. But this feeling was new for him. What the hell meant it? And in what for trouble was Troublesome in now? Things were wandering in his mind, however the most important thing was Dawn.

Back with our blunette, she was NEVER so tortured in her life before. James was fucking her pussy and Saturn her asshole. She was on top of James who held her in place and he was pumping hard in and out. Saturn was sitting on Dawn's legs and was also pumping hard in and out in her asshole. This was double torture for her.

"Please, stop!" she begged weakly.

"Almost done, sweetie!" Saturn smirked evilly. The two Commanders were both about to cum. But they didn't bother to stop. So after another few thrusts they finally cummed: James shot his seed deep into her and Saturn in her asshole. Her pussy and asshole were filled with so much cum, so the cum flowed outside making the blunette look like a complete mess. She was laying there still moaning and panting from the torture she just had received. After that they dressed up not bothering to uncuff Dawn's wrists. And besides they left her looking like that all covered in cum moaning and panting making her look like a slut.

They left the keys of the handcuffs on her bedside table .

"You're not gonna escape till you've been uncuffed, Dawn! Here are the keys, just one thing left: how are you gonna escape?" James said smirking evilly.

Then they left smirking to the helicopter and James got his camera back. Cyrus will be so proud of them when he was going to see how they tortured the blunette. The blunette was so tired and wanted to be dead, but she couldn't escape due to she was handcuffed. But then she heard a muffled noise at her window, she wished that wasn't one of the two Commanders. Then she widened them when she saw him. The boy ran to her, shock and angriness could be seen on his face. Dawn tried to point at the bedside table where the keys lay. The boy understood her and quickly uncuffed her wrists. She got up feeling very sore and tired. She rubbed over her red wrists and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and started to flow down her cheeks. She completely forgot about the boy in her room. What was she supposed to do now? She was raped for the second time now and she felt really sad and angry at the same time. She couldn't live so on, she just wished she was dead. NO! Then she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. She turned her head to see….. PAUL?!

* * *

**Done, yay!**

**So sorry for the rape scene. So sad for Dawn, but the next chapter will reveal all the truths and there will be IKARISHIPPING!**

**Please review to tell me how you thought about this and how I can improve!**

**Peace out,**

**PRINCESSAMY16! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9.

Please enjoy and R&R!^_^

And don't forget: at least 10 reviews or no next chapter! .

PS. Sorry I've updated too late, I've been busy with exams and hobbies, so sorry! O.0

**Chapter 9 – Truths revealed**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

Dawn soon realised that Paul was the one who put his hand on her bare shoulder. She was shocked and happy, but also angry and sad at the same time. She didn't know why he was here. How the hell did he know she was in trouble? But that didn't matter, because she also realised she was naked and she began to scream:

"GET OUT!"

Paul was startled and ran covering his eyes towards the door, but ran into a closet and hit his head. He cursed under his breath and finally got out of the room. But he had a slight red face.

"Wait in the living room till I get downstairs, okay? I wanna take a shower!" she screamed flushing bright red.

"Fine!" he replied coldly still having a faint blush on his tanned face. Why did he come here in the first place? Oh yeah, Shaymin was right when she said Troublesome was in danger, but he had never expected this. He had all questions to ask her, so she should better tell him what was going on!

Meanwhile with our favourite blunette, she slowly opened the door and headed to the bathroom. She stepped in the douche cabin and let the warm water clean her bruised and dirty body. After she was all clean, she stepped out of the douche cabin and put on a towel around her body to cover it. She then slowly made her way to her room again and chose some clothes to wear: a red bra and red panties to match, a black shirt with long sleeves and a winking Pachirisu on it, red jean shorts, black long socks till her mid-thighs and red Converse. She put instead of golden clips, black ones and left the room to see Paul downstairs.

When she saw him sitting on the couch so deep in thought like he almost seemed so harmless and innocent, she felt really weird. She had Beautiflies and Butterfrees fluttering in her stomach, her face flushed bright red and she almost melted from inside. But what was this weird feeling? She shook her head instantly and thought: _"Impossible! That can never be true!" _

"Paul!" she called him nervously. "Why are you here?"

"Because of you, Troublesome!" he replied sighing getting up. "You gave me a good scare then, who the hell did that to you?"

"Team Galactic…" she replied whispering her eyes filling with tears.

"Why? Tell me!"

"Fine, I will! But promise you won't tell anybody else. You're the first person I'm telling this!" she said sad.

"Okay! Now tell!"

"It all happened three years ago, when I was back in Sinnoh. Team Galactic wanted then to revive Palkia and Dialga, two Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh: Palkia, who created space and Palkia, who created time. I've been battling them for about a year till 2 years ago when I defeated them with my Shaymin. Their leader, Cyrus, got very angry and had warned me that one day he will take revenge on me!"

"Wow, must've been hard for you," Paul simply said surprised.

"Yeah, but till a few weeks ago I haven't heard from them and I also had forgotten about them till today Saturn, a Team Galactic Commander, reminded me of them!" she took a deep breath and continued: "A few weeks ago when I was acting so strange was because Saturn had raped me…"

"He did WHAT?!" Paul interrupted her shocked.

"He raped me and today he raped me again, but brought someone else along to torture me worse!" she replied sad, not wanting to remember all the bad things that had happened today.

"If I see the son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him for sure!" he cursed clenching his teeth.

"But Paul, why do you care anyways?" the blunette asked him curiously.

"No reason…" he replied quickly. "But Troublesome, continue!"

"For how many times do I have to tell you? The name's Dawn, you moron!" Dawn shouted mad, because she hated to be called Troublesome.

"Whatever, just continue!" he ignored her annoyed.

"Why you…" she began, but she stopped, because she knew that wasn't necessary. "Anyways, Saturn also said something about a power I contain to attract Legendary Pokémon, or something like that!"

"That's interesting, but how is that even possible?" the plum-haired trainer seemed strangely enough interested.

"I don't know, but I'm scared. What if he gets back?" she replied shivering a little.

"He won't because I'll be here to protect you!" he assumed her putting a hand on her shoulder. It sounded strange, even for Paul. That wasn't his personality at all. But he felt like he had to protect that troublesome girl. And Dawn just couldn't believe her ears. She's known Paul for almost two months, and it totally didn't fit him right. She squeezed her arm, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. But it did a lot of pain, so she right she wasn't dreaming at all.

"What did you just say?" she asked to be sure.

"I'll protect you! No matter what! I know it sounds strange, even for me! But be sure, I'll be there for you, always!" he responded relaxing a bit.

"Thanks, Paul!" she slightly smiled. "But, if you want, won't you stay here tonight? I don't wanna be alone at all!"

"Yes, Troublesome!" he smirked. Oh, how he loved to tease the blunette like that!

"I told you: MY NAME IS DAWN, you jerk!" she fumed now angrily. "I guess you'll never change!"

"Maybe, or maybe not!" he replied smirking.

"Oh, boy! Why did I even ask you to stay over tonight?!" she asked herself sighing.

"You're after all just a cold-hearted, mean, arrogant, annoying, _sexy_ jerk!" But she didn't realize what she just had said.

"Sexy, huh?" he asked walking closer to the dense blunette.

"What?" she replied nervously slightly backing off, noticing him approaching her. She soon realized what she just had said a put a hand on her mouth. Damn it!

"so you think I'm sexy, hè Troublesome?" his smirk grew wider as he walked closer to her.

"N-no… of c-course not! It just came out on accident!" she stuttered with her face flushing a shade between blood red and hot pink. She was still backing off, but couldn't go anywhere due to Paul's arms on both her sides. She was trapped.

"You're a bad liar." he replied." Just tell me: do you like me?"

"No, of course not!" Who will like such a jerk like you?" she stuttered embarrassed.

"Someone like you, maybe?" he replied smirking. "And if you don't like me, why are you blushing then?"

"I'm not blushing, am I?" she complained.

"We're not done here, but what about the rape? Don't you think you might be pregnant? He asked a little worried.

"Oh my, you're right!" she gasped shocked. "But lucky me, I have some morning-after pills in a shelf in the bathroom. I'll get them, so be right back!"

"Hurry up then!" he replied coldly.

"Okay!" and with that she left the room. She ran to the bathroom, but somehow she felt really dizzy, maybe from the shock or because she was so tortured that bad. She stopped, but that wasn't a smart choice of her, because she immediately lost her consciousness and fell to the ground with a _thud._

A few minutes later, she still wasn't back and Paul began to feel annoyed. Why was she taking so long to just pick some lame pills? So he decided to go look for her. He got up and walked to the door, getting out of the room, trough the aisle, but when he saw the fainted blunette, he ran to her side.

"Troublesome, Troublesome, wake up!" he tried to shake her, but the blunette didn't respond at all. He checked her pulse, and let out a relieved breath. She was still alive.

Paul tried it another few times, but failed every time. The only way left was to pick her in bridal style and take her to her room. So he did that, and after a few minutes, he gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He got self to the bathroom and searched for the pills. When he got them, he also filled a glass of water and put them on the bedside table. He sighed in defeat, she looked so innocent, but she was so vulnerable like any other girl. He cared about her, though even if he didn't show it. Maybe even more than a friend. Little did he know, she returned his feelings. So he had to do everything to keep her safe, even if losing his own life will count if it was needed. He gently kissed her forehead and stayed in her room watching over her till he fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up, he stretched and yawned, and when he turned his head to see Dawn, she wasn't there. The morning-after pill was gone and the glass was empty, but the weirdest thing was, that he smelled something good. So he decided to look what it was. He got out off the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Dawn stumbling with a frying pan. On the table, there were pancakes and fried eggs. He walked to her and grabbed the pan, then he put it on a counter.

He got a good look of her: she looked horrible. Her eyes were red from crying and she got bangs under her eyes. She was also shaking.

"Are you okay, Troublesome?" he gently asked.

"Never been better!" she faked a smile on her dried lips.

He was speechless. Every time he will call her Troublesome, she'll always get mad at him and scream. She definitely wasn't fine.

"Uhm… about yesterday night…"he began, but he was cut off.

"It's not your fault, it's my own for messing around with Team Galactic!" she whispered sadly.

"No, it's not your fault!" he raised his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore! I just wanna forget it already!" she replied sad as her sapphire eyes were filling with tears.

"Please, don't cry!" he gently said as he hugged the blunette. Dawn buried her head into his chest and sobbed loudly. Then Paul lifted her chin with one hand and with the other hand, he wiped her tears away. "Don't forget, I'll always protect you!"

Dawn was speechless, but her face softened and hugged him tightly: "Thanks, Paul! I really appreciate it!"

"Now let's eat! I'm starving!" he said as he parted away from her.

"No thanks! I'm not hungry!" she replied slightly smiling.

"Ok!" he said as a smile appeared on his tanned face. A real one. "Maybe you should rest a bit."

"Yeah, I'll do that!" she agreed and left the room.

"Sweet dreams!" he shouted and began to eat what Dawn and prepared for him.

* * *

**_How did you guys like it? So sorry I updated so late! ._**

**_Been busy with exams! -_-"_**

**_Please leave a review, it always makes my day!^_^_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter 10._

_Please enjoy and R&R!^_^_

_BTW, there's gonna be some perviness and lots of Ikarishipping in it... ;)_

_And as usual some fighting from our favourite May and Drew... -_-'_

_PS. Sorry I've updated too late, I've been busy with exams and hobbies, so sorry! o.0_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Oldrival couple makes entrance and another couple is formed?**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

**Leaf - 15 years old**

**Gary - 16 years old**

It has been a week now, since Dawn was raped again. She wasn't very depressed and frightened that much and she started to become her old talkative and bubbly self. And yet she wasn't fully recovered from it, but she tried her best not to be too depressed and to be cheerful.

Now being 23rd of March, Dawn's birthday was coming soon. On the 30th, she'll become 15 years old! And the Easter Prom was coming soon too on the 4th of April. The 1st of April, April Fools! Oh my, there were going to be 2 full weeks of happiness and rush!

Now at Belle Academy, first period was about to start. All students were chatting in groups till Professor Rowan them tried to calm down, but they won't listen.

"SIT DOWN, NOW!" he screamed to keep up order, then he adjusted his glasses and waited for the students to sit down. They were all startled and sat quickly down on their seats: May beside Misty, with Ash next to Drew behind them. Dawn was sitting alone before Paul who was also sitting alone.

"Good, now you're all quiet!" the prof. said sighing." But before we start class, we have two new students. Please introduce yourselves!"

After he said that, a boy and a girl entered the classroom.

"Hi, my name's Leaf Green and I'm fifteen years old. I'm a trainer and prefer strong Pokémon." The girl said smiling. She had dark-brown hair till her waist and hazel eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt with a hood and a smirking Farfetch'd on it, cream coloured skinny jeans and green Converse as shoes.

"Hey ladies, I'm Gary Oak! And I'm 16 years old. I'm a trainer as well and I love to flirt with hot girls. My mobile number is 004429061998, so I suggest anyone is interested to have a chat or maybe more with me, write it down. Mainly girls!" the boy introduced himself and was smirking the whole time. He had auburn spiky hair and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with 'Cool Guy! ;)' on it in black letters, black jeans and black Nikes.

"Leaf, you may sit next to Paul, the lavender-haired guy with a scowl on his face. And you Gary, you can sit next to Dawn, the midnight-haired girl with a happy face." Professor Rowan instructed them.

Dawn was currently wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with 'I'm cute as always! :D' in white letters, a white short skirt and pink high heels. Paul was wearing a neon-blue hooded top, dark washed jeans and Black Vans.

"Ok!" they replied in unison and walked then to their appointed seats.

Gary took place next to the blunette and started to check her out.(**A/N: Sorry, but I'm not a pervert! I'm trying my best to describe Gary as one!)** He liked her amazing, silky hair and those sparkling sapphire eyes. Her figure was also hot: slim and skinny, but not too tall. And that short skirt revealing her long legs. He soon started to lick her lips and have dirty thoughts about her. But Paul and Leaf were behind them and they noticed how Gary was looking at Dawn. Leaf grabbed her rubber and threw it at Gary's head and Paul kicked Gary off his chair. The male brunette landed with a 'thud' on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Gary asked yelling mad at the two teenagers getting up.

"What are you talking about, Gary?" Leaf replied innocently,

"Don't play dumb with me, Leaf" Gary growled mad. Then he turned his attention to Paul. "What's your problem, dude?!"

"You were flirting with _my _girl!" Paul hissed angrily.

_"Your _girl? Sorry, dude! I didn't know that!" Gary replied coolly. "She sure is a hot chick!"

"SHUT UP!" Paul stood up and hit the table with his fists angrily. "Don't you dare speak about her that way!"

"Paul, calm down!" the blunette whispered sadly.

"Dawn, please take Paul out to cool down a bit!" the prof. said blankly.'

"Yes, sir!" she replied smiling. The she grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him with her and whispered: "You mister, you are so in trouble!"

But Paul just ignored her and let her drag him outside. When they were in an empty school aisle, Dawn let go of Paul's arm. She had fire burning in her eyes. Paul gulped and knew he had done something wrong.

"You!" she hissed full of hatred. "Why the hell did you act like a total jerk towards Gary?!"

"I…" he began, but couldn't find the right words.

"And why the hell did you tell him we were dating?!" she yelled now really angry. "And he seemed such a nice guy."

"He is a player! And he was checking you out!" Paul raised his voice too,

"So what?! Why do you care anyways?" Dawn yelled surrounded by fire. "And why did you tell him we're dating?!"

"Because…"he started. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore if she knew. She had the right to know. Paul took a few steps towards Dawn, surprising her and pinned her roughly against a few lockers.

"Paul, let go off me!" she demanded struggling to get free.

"NO! Listen carefully to what I have to say, Troublesome!" he replied seriously.

"Fine!" she finally agreed unhappily.

"The reason I told Oak that we were dating and kicked him off his chair was, because…" and crushed his lips on hers passionately. Dawn's eyes widened and was very surprised. She'd never thought that Paul ever would kiss her and in fact she really loved the guy. And she kissed him back as passionate as him. They were kissing for a while, till Paul began to suck her under lip begging for entrance. Dawn allowed him and he immediately pushed his tongue in her mouth exploring it. After a short while, Dawn broke away for catching their breath. Paul looked into her sapphire eyes and finished his sentence: "I love you!"

"You really do?" she asked happily.

"Yes, Troublesome!" he replied smirking.

"Good, because I love you too!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"Ok, how about I pink you tonight at 7?" he asked smirking.

"I can't!" she replied shocked.

"Why not?" he questioned somehow disappointed.

"I actually wanted to ask May, Misty and maybe Leaf to come over for a sleepover!" she replied.

"Oh, and tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Pick me up at 7.30 p.m.!" she replied winking.

"That's a date!" he agreed.

**In the meantime in the class…**

Gary sat now next to Leaf.

"So that was the girl!" Gary whispered to her. "A hot chick, but she's already taken.

"Gary, we're not here to date anyone!" Leaf snapped. "We're here to observe her. We were hired by Team Galactic for a reason. We keep an eye on her and at the right moment we strike: kidnap her and bring her to Cyrus!"

"Ok, ok!" he whispered mumbling. "I get it! Observe, strike, kidnap and bring her to Cyrus!"

"Good!"

"You are so annoying sometimes and then I wonder why am I even working with you?" he said in annoyance.

"Because we are working as a team, and don't even think about going solo, Oak, or I'm gonna haunt you till you have nightmares about it!" she replied glaring.

"Whatever!" he sighed.

"Gary, please answer the question I asked!" Professor Rowan cleared his throat.

"Huh? What? Could you repeat it, prof.?" the male brunette mumbled embarrassed.

"Ok, just because it's your first day here!" the older man sighed. "Which Pokémon are told to come from the moon?"

"Oh, that's a simple one!" he replied smirking."Jigglypuff!"

Then the class began to laugh. Gary's face began to heat up from embarrassment. He _did _give a wrong answer.

"No, Gary!" the teacher shook his head."The Clefairies came from the moon, not the Jigglypuffs! If you had paid attention, you could give the right answer!"

"Damn it!" Gary muttered under his breath.

Then the bell rang.

"Ok class, tomorrow study the Pokémon Evolution!"Professor Rowan announced."Class dismissed!"

May, Misty dragged Leaf with them to Dawn.

"Hi, name's May!" the lighter brunette exclaimed happily.

"And I'm Misty!" the red-head said smiling.

"You already know my name, Dawn!" the blunette giggled cheerfully."So what I wanted to ask you guys was: How about for an only-girls sleepover at my house?"

"Sure!"May and Misty agreed.

"Why not?" Leaf replied coolly.

"Good, come at 7 p.m. and then may the sleepover begin!" Dawn exclaimed smiling.

* * *

**_So how did you guys like it? ;P_**

**_Yay, there's finally some Ikarishipping going! ;D_**

**_And Leaf and Gary made their entrance, but what's their big secret? o.O_**

**_Well, find out next time! :)_**

**_Btw, don't forget to leave a review... It really makes my day whenever I see one, because then I know that you guys like it and it stimulates me to write earlier._**

**_BYESS! ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's chapter 11._

_Please enjoy and R&R!^_^_

_BTW, there's gonna be lots of lovely love moments in it... ;)_

_And some perviness too, but mostly cute and many funny parts too... :D_

_PS. Sorry I've updated too late, I've been having some problems with my Boyfriend and I've broken by right arm so I couldn't really type properly, so sorry! o.0_

_And some writer's block too, but here is it anyways! ^_~ (after 3 months -.-)_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Slumber party disturbed by...?**

**Dawn - 14 years old**

**Drew - 15 years old**

**May - 15 years old**

**Misty - 15 years old**

**Paul - 16 years old**

**Ash - 16 years old**

**Leaf - 15 years old**

**Gary - 16 years old**

It was already 7 p.m. but it wasn't dark at all. Leaf, May, Misty and Dawn were sitting in Dawn's room, just enjoying themselves. Misty is wearing a yellow sleeveless top or vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red under-all. She wore it with short orange boots. Dawn is wearing a mini dress which was mostly white with a blue undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short blue skirt. On her feet, she was wearing blue knee-high boots with white socks underneath. May was wearing a green bandanna on her head, a red-orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, black bike shorts, black socks, and red and white sneakers. And Leaf was wearing a sleeveless yellow top with a hood, slightly longer and looser blue shorts, a small white belt with a pink buckle, and reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks.

"How about we play a little game?" May proposed smiling.

"Which one?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Would you rather...?" May replied grinning widely.

"Sounds good to me!" Dawn agreed happily.

"Me too!" Misty responded nodding.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Leaf exclaimed smirking. "May, would you rather dye your hair green or have _sex _with Drew?"

"Eek, none of them!" May shouted disgusted. "I would _never _dye my hair, but I'm not ready to have sex with Drew, I'm only _15_ for Arceus' name!"

"Yup, that's all what everyone is saying!" Leaf said smirking.

"Ugh, let's just go on with the game!" the lighter brunette replied her face flushing red. "Misty, would you rather hate Water-Pokemon or be Ash's girlfriend?"

"Oh man, I would never hate Water-Pokemon. They're just too cute to be hated, so I'd rather date Ash, than to have to hate Water Pokemon." the red-head replied slightly annoyed.

"Are you serious?" May gasped grinning.

"No! My turn now!" the redhead glared annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were having an 'only guys' party at Paul's place, but they seemed bored. They were playing a video game called World of Warcraft.

"This is such a boring game!" a certain green-haired coordinator complained annoyed. "Don't you have any other video games, Paul?"

"Yes, I do have others!" the plum-haired trainer replied irritated as well. He searched through his shelves. "Let's see... Sonic Racing, Mario Bross, Mario Party 9. Mario Kart, Wii Party and Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games."

"SONIC RACING!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"No need to be so loud, Ashy-boy!" Gary exclaimed sweatdropping.

After a race with the characters Shadow-Paul, Sonic-Drew, Silver-Ash and Espio-Gary, Paul won the race, Drew on second place, Gary as the third and Ash as the last one.

"Damn, why did I have to be last!" Ash exclaimed disappointed.

"Cause, you're a loser!" Gary stuck his tongue out.

"Enough of that, boys. Did you know the girls were having a sleepover?" Drew suddenly said and took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, I asked Troublesome out but because of the sleepover she rejected me, yet I have a date with her tomorrow!" Paul responded.

Drew spa his soda out and began to cough extremely.

"You asked Dawn out?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, so what?" Paul replied annoyed.

"Never mind!" Drew said. "But, how about we go have some _fun_ with the girls?"

"Sure, I'm on!" Gary agreed smirking.

"Let's go!" Ash cheered excited.

* * *

Back with the girls, they were done with the game and decided to watch Ice Age 4: Continental Drift. After it finished they were discussing how it was.

"Oh I just loved this movie, especially the romantic parts between Diego and Shira!" a blunette squealed happily.

"Yeah, and that Squirrel and his nutt were hilarious!" May laughed.

"That granny was pretty funny too, but the beginning was pretty sad when Manny was separated from Ellie and Peaches!" Misty said sadly.

"Yeah, and those pirates were so~ lame, especially Captain Gutt!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Enough about the movie!" Dawn replied mischievously. "It's Gossip Time!"

"Did you know Ursula and Lucas are dating?" May said snickering.

"Yup, but they so not match!" Dawn agreed shaking her head.

"A Barbie doll and a friendly guy! I don't know what Lucas is seeing in that bitch!" Leaf replied nodding.

"Did you know Melody has a crush on Ash?" Dawn growled in disbelief.

"She has what?!" Misty asked horrified.

"Yeah, she stalks him and she sends him creepy Tweets and texts!" May said disgusted.

"That's so~ gross!" Leaf replied.

"But Brianna is such a slut!" May exclaimed annoyed.

"How come?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well, she was flirting with Drew the other day when she new he had a girlfriend!" May explained annoyed. "But Drew made her clear that _I _was his girlfriend by kissing me in front of her! You should've seen how shocked she was!"

"Oh, how I'd love to have seen that scene!" Dawn replied triumphantly.

The girls all hugged each other. They were going to be friends forever, no matter what will happen in the future. But then Dawn noticed something moving outside and told her friends about it.

"What could've that been?" she wondered curiously.

"I dunno. Let's check it out!" May exclaimed.

So the girls all walked curiously to the back door and Leaf opened it. They stepped outside and made their way to the backyard. They were disappointed and relieved at the same time, cause there wasn't anything creepy out there. But when they turned around to go inside, the hell broke out. A water balloon flew out of nowhere and hit May on the right side of her chest, another one hit Misty on her left thigh, and another hit Dawn's neck. Leaf dodged the water balloon that was thrown at her as the only one.

When the 3 girls were hit by the water, Dawn and May began to scream in panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Leaf asked mad barely dodging another thrown water balloon.

"I don't know, but whoever did this, I swear I'll _kill _them!" Dawn whined angrily, then she noticed her wet hair. "Someone is so _dead_!"

For a short while, there were no balloons thrown and the girls took their chance and began to search for the attacker(s). The suddenly when Dawn was searching a balloon was thrown and hit her right in the face. She was so startled she began to scream: her make-up was ruined. Fire began to burn in her eyes and around her: _no-one _messed up with her hair or make-up. She didn't move and listened to the noises around her, when she heard some laughing, she instantly recognized it. She followed the laughter and found him snickering in the bushes.

"YOU!" she shouted extremely furious. "You messed my hair and ruined my make-up! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hey Troublesome! How did you like the surprise party?" he greeted smirking.

"Paul, how dare you do that?" the blunette shouted mad pointing at her hair, her eyes burning angrily. "I've spent 45 minutes to make it stay in place!"

"So what?" he said and threw another balloon in her face.

"Woah!" she screamed. "You're dead!"

Then something caught her eye. A bunch of water balloons were laying beside Paul.

_"Perfect! That'll be my revenge!" _she thought mischievously. "Oh Paul!" she said seductively.

Paul was really amazed. Why did Dawn suddenly change? About a minute ago she was just wanting to kill him, now she was trying to seduce him.

_"What is she planning?" _he thought wondering.

"Paulie~, come here and kiss me!" she exclaimed purring.

"Uhm... Ok...?" he responded hesitating.

He leaned in to kiss her, but Dawn grabbed a few water balloons and threw one at Paul which hit him right on his face.

_"So that's what she was planning. Why was I even so stupid not to hide them well!" _the boy thought annoyed.

"Ha, gotcha!" Dawn laughed.

"Think again, Troublesome!" as he said that, he grabbed a water gun and began to splash Dawn. Whenever she got splashed, she started to scream and ran away with Paul chasing her.

* * *

Now, May was also searching for her attacker. She was also wet and wanted to kill the bastard. She searched through the bushes and after a short while she didn't find him. She was under a tall tree and she put her hand above her eyes and started to look if she could find him.

Drew in the meantime was in a tree hanging on a branch looking for May. When she was standing right beneath him an idea popped in his mind. He quietly picked a few balloons and held them tightly, then he sat with his legs on one side of the branch and jumped of the tree landing right on top of May. She screamed when Drew was sitting on her pinning her down. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Drew, where the hell did you come from?!" she asked stunned.

"From up there!" he smirked and pointed to the tree. Then he put the water balloons on the ground... except for one.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked a little scared.

"This, sweetie!" he replied smirking and splashed the balloon right on her face.

"Woah~!" she yelled shivering. "Why did ya do that for?"

"Cause I love you!" he responded winking.

"That's not a reason!" She protested angrily.

But he ignored her, and he lay down on her.

"Drew! What are you doing?! Get off me!" she demanded widening her eyes.

And yet he ignored her again. Then he forcefully crashed his lips on hers. May widened her eyes more, but after a few seconds she relaxed and kissed him back. After another while May pulled away panting from their make-out session. They both stayed silently catching their breath. Then May spoke up:

"That was some make-out session!"

"Agreed!" Drew replied smirking standing up and helping May up too. "But I have one surprise left."

"And that is?" she asked excited.

"This!" as he said that, he picked a few water balloons and threw them at May one for one. He was so enjoying this, May on the other hand didn't enjoy it ay all. She wanted to escape and ran away, but Drew began to chase her around throwing water balloons at her wetting her more by the second. May was screaming loudly whenever a balloon hit her. Drew's smirk never faded from his face. He just loved to tease May a lot and enjoyed every single moment of it.

* * *

Let's see what Leaf was doing. The dark-brown haired girl was very angry. She was searching for the bastard that had crashed their slumber party. While she was searching she found a water gun. She decided to keep it for self defense. She began to sneak around the back yard, searching for the attacker. As she was searching a water balloon popped suddenly out of nowhere which she barely dodged, but she saw from which direction it came. And she swore she saw a flick of brown hair. She ran towards the spot where the balloon came from.

Gary saw that Leaf had seen him, so she tried to hide and when she was near him, he'll throw lots of balloons at her. But Leaf being smarter then him, saw him hiding behind a few bushed. So she sneaked to his hide place and then she quickly climbed into a tree to see what Gary will do.

The male trainer saw Leaf coming, so he grabbed a few water balloon ready to fire them at her, but she suddenly disappeared.

_"Huh? Where did she go?" _he thought surprised.

He came out of his hiding place and scratched the back of his head confused. He began to look for his partner, but couldn't find her anywhere. He searched, but still didn't manage to find her. He stopped to catch his breath, so Leaf took her chance: she jumped soundless from the tree and sneaked up behind him and started to splash him with the water gun. When Gary felt being splashed, he immediately turned around to see his partner with a smirk plastered on her face. But he took the wrong step, he was now being splashed right in the face.

"So _you_ decided to crash our slumber party, eh?" she growled smirking.

But he didn't respond due to being splashed and so couldn't talk. the male trainer began hardly to work towards his female partner. Carefully every time a step till he got to her. But Leaf didn't think the same way and so when he reached his hand to grab the water gun, she quickly moved it out of his reach. And so he wasn't splashed anymore. They were near a tall tree, so Gary forcefully pushed her against the tree pinning her. He had an annoyed expression on his face and Leaf knew she was in deep trouble.

"How did you like the shower?" Leaf asked sheepily.

"Don't go playing jokes with me, Leaf!" he growled annoyed. "You ruined my hair!"

"It had to be washed anyways!" she protested taking her chance to escape. "I don't like spiky hair, I like it hanging down!"

"Oh no, you don't!" he replied tightening his grip. "I won't let you escape no matter what!"

"Oh yeah? Think again!" she said smirking.

"Wha...?" he said confused, then he felt a sharp pain at his 'male spot'. "AH, Shit!"

Leaf had kicked him with her knee in his 'male area'. He grabbed it and fell on his back growling from pain.

"I said that I would escape!" she said smirking. "This is what I have been trained my whole life!"

He didn't respond, he just let out yells of pain and Leaf began to laugh. She was so focused on the laughter, she didn't see Gary getting up, that's what he thought. Little did he know that the water gun was still by Leaf, so when he was about to pin her down, she quickly grabbed the water gun and splashed him in the face.

"Too slow!" she said smirking. But Gary began to run away with Leaf chasing after him.

* * *

And Misty as the last one. She was walking through the back yard as well.

_"What is this back yard huge!" _she thought sweatdropping.

While she was searching, she came to a nice roses garden. Combees were collecting nectar to make honey, the roses were in full bloom. Red, pink, yellow white and orange flowers were also there. There was a fountain in a form of a Kingdra in a pond. There were Water Pokémon swimming happily around. The girl fell instantly in love with the place. Poliwags,Staryus, Horseas, Finneons and Surskits were swimming in the pond. There was also a small Azurill trying to climb into the water, but due to its big tail, he failed each time he tried. Misty was so stunned by the cute think, so she approached it and picked it gently up.

"Azurill?" the blue Pokémon said confused.

"Shh, it's all right! I'm not gonna hurt you!" the redhead said smiling and she put him gently down in the water.

"Azu, Azu!" it cheered happily. Then it jumped in her arms. "Azu, Azurill!"

"What? You wanna be friends?" she asked confused.

"Azu-rill!" it nodded happily.

"Ok! Misty agreed. She picked a Pokebal out of her pocket and held it towards Azurill. The Polka-Dot Pokémon was swallowed by the red and white ball. The Pokeball began to shake and then it stopped.

"All right! I just caught an Azurill!" Misty cheered making a posing scene. Then she sent out her newly caught Pokémon.

"Azu!" the blue tiny Pokémon said.

"Azurill, I need your help to find someone!" she explained.

"Azu, Azu!" the Pokémon cheered agreeing.

"good!" she exclaimed.

Ash on the other hand had found Misty. He had a few water balloons with him. He began to approach her, but failed... big time. A wild Roselia used Grass Knot as a joke, and he didn't see it, so he tripped and the water balloons he had splashed right on his face. When he felt the water, he let out a yelp.

Misty immediately turned around to see a soaking wet Ash. She was really surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "And why are you wet?"

"Uhm... I was actually just ready to make you wet and- " he began to explain but was got off by a disgusted Misty.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Then he realized what he just said. "NO! Not that way!" he shouted sweatdropping. "To splash you with the water balloons!"

"Oh...!" she replied narrowing her eyes. Then Ash noticed Azurill.

"Is that a new Pokémon? When did you caught it? Does it have a nickname? Which moves can it use? Is it a male or a female?" he asked excited.

"Hoho, slow down, Ash!" she said sweatdropping. Then she started to answer his questions: "Yes, it is. 20 minutes ago. Not yet. I still don't know. A female. Now happy?"

"Much happier than before!" he replied smiling.

That comment made her blush slightly. A shade between light-pink and magenta appeared on her cheeks.

_"She's so cute when she's blushing!"_he thought dreamily staring at her.

"Something's wrong?" she asked nervously noticing Ash was staring at her.

"No, let's go find the others, Mist!" the raven-haired wanna-be master exclaimed grinning.

"Ye-Yeah!" she agreed melting from inside.

And with that they left the roses garden to find their friends.

* * *

_Finally, done!:)_

_This was the longest chapter till now! :3_

_Hope you enjoyed it, so R&R! :)_

_Once again, sorry for uploading so late! :'(_

_Byesss :)_


End file.
